Run Away!
by Chameleon Freak
Summary: Ash and Misty are vacationing in Pallet Town when Misty fulfills her dream by telling Ash how she feels about him. While it's her dream, it's his nightmare. Who will win in this war of love? Please R
1. You call this relaxing?

Run away!

This fanfic has been brought to you by the author Chameleon Freak!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon. I just want a Mewtwo, and then I'll be happy.

Just so we all have a little background, here are the characters featured in this story along with a short bio and their age.

Misty Waterflower: Former gym leader of Cerulean City, now she spends her time traveling with her friend Ash and training her water Pokemon. She has a bad temper and a mallet to club the living daylights out of anyone who argues with her. Age: 18

Ash Ketchum: Greatest Pokemon Master of all time, he travels around training his Pokemon and helping out novice trainers. He's a little slow on the uptake sometimes and is very childish. He has a Pikachu that like to travel on his shoulder and is a very close companion. Age: 17

David Frapert: Longtime friend of Ash's who is always offering his 'advice' to people who need it. Doesn't enjoy the fact that he has no Pokemon battling abilities, but he makes up for this with his world famous knowledge of Pokemon breeding. Age: 13

Run Away!

Chapter 1: You call this relaxing?!

It was a warm day in the middle of June. The sun was shining and there was a nice breeze wafting around him. He was of course, Ash Ketchum, world famous Pokemon Master. He had decided to take a vacation and get some R&R at his house in Pallet Town. He was enjoying the peace and quiet much more than his Pikachu was though. Pikachu kept on running off to play on Professor Oak's Pokemon wildlife preserve. Even though his rambunctious Pikachu was always getting into trouble over there, it gave Ash some time on his own. Ash's friends had all gone their own separate ways years ago. Brock left to become a gym leader again, May was a master Pokemon coordinator in Hoenn, and Max was an up and coming Pokemon Professor who lived in Goldenrod. The only person who was still traveling with him was his old friend Misty. She had joined up with him again after the Hoenn League competition was over for the year. She was his best friend and the closest thing he had to a sister. He had hated it so much when she had to leave to tend to her gym. Now, he wasn't going to let anything break up their friendship. "_Where is Misty anyway?_"he thought to himself. "_I haven't seen her for most of the day! Oh well, she's probably at the mall or something._"

Unbeknownst to him, Misty was slowly creeping up on him from behind the tree he was sitting against. As she crept closer, all sorts of thoughts shot through her head. "_I can't believe I'm going through with this! I know I told myself like a million times I would tell him how I truly feel about him, but I didn't think I'd actually do it!_" Misty thought while creeping closer."_I want to tell him so badly how I feel about him, I just don't know if I'm ready yet! I already know exactly what I'll say to him. I'll say 'Ash, I just wanted to tell you that I love you! I have ever since I first looked into your beautiful brown eyes. I love everything about you! Your voice, your hair, your personality, your cute little character flaws, and most of all I love how you never ever give up on your dreams!' I've just got to tell him the truth! I'm going to do it right now before I can back down!"_ And with that, she walked over to Ash and sat down next to him. "Ash...." she said kind of timidly, "I want to tell you something." Ash looked over at her and smiled. "Go ahead." he said. Misty looked right into his eyes and started to blush deep crimson. "I wanted to say that I...I love you with all of my heart!" Upon hearing this, Ash turned white as a ghost and his eyebrows shot up as high as they possibly could. Misty ignored these signs and continued, "I've loved you ever since I first looked into your beautiful brown eyes. I love everything about you! Your voice, your hair, your personality, your cute little character flaws, and most of all I love how you never ever give up on your dreams!"

Misty smiled a humongous smile because she was extremely happy that she got that off her chest, but Ash was shocked and disturbed. Not wanting to continue with the current subject, seeing as Misty was inching closer, Ash gave her the first excuse that came to his mind. "I...I think I hear my waffle calling!" And with that, he was off. Misty just looked at him and smiled. "He will be mine. I'll make sure of it." Then she sat down and started formulating a plan to win over Ash Ketchum.

Ash ran towards his house as fast as his legs would take him. All the while he was thinking of who he could talk to about his new and disturbing 'problem.' Professor Oak was way too old and probably wouldn't understand, his mom was out of town, Tracey had no experience with girls to begin with, and Brock had no luck with the ladies and was currently at the Indigo Plateau attending a gym leaders convention! Not knowing who to talk to or looking where he was going, Ash ran smack into his old friend David. Literally. After relocating his shoulder and yelling lots of words a thirteen-year-old shouldn't know, David asked Ash an important question. "WHY THE HECK DID YOU RUN INTO ME LIKE THAT?! WERE YOU BEING CHASED BY A SWARM OF EVIL BEEDRILL?!" David asked while turning red in the face. "Sorry David! I really am! I wasn't thinking straight!" panted an out-of-breath Ash. "Misty just told me that she loves me. That just freaked me out. I mean, I'm just not ready for that kind of commitment! I didn't know what to do! So I ran like a maniac to get away from her! I was thinking about who to ask for advice." "WHY DIDN"T YOU JUST ASK ME FOR ADVICE INSTEAD OF RUNNING INTO ME LIKE THAT?! Tell you what. You can buy me a burger to make up for the incident YOU caused, and I'll give you some of my WORLD FAMOUS ADVICE!" David said. "Sounds good to me." Said Ash. So off they went to get some burgers at the burger joint, Burger Kingdra, in Viridian City.

Chameleon Freak: Hi there! Welcome to the first edition of chat with the author! I'm the author and my guest today is none other than Misty Waterflower! Before we begin, I'd just like to say sorry this chapter is somewhat short! I promise the next chapter will be longer. Until then, Please Read and Review!

Misty: Bravo Mr. Freak. That was a very nice speech. But can we please talk about me?

Chameleon Freak: Ok. What's on your mind?

Misty: Why'd you give me such a small part? I mean, David got more speaking time than me it seems.

Chameleon Freak: You'll have bigger parts in the next couple of chapters. I just wanted to get this story moving already.

Misty: Fine. You'd better give me bigger parts in the next chapter. If you don't, I'll be forced to use my mallet on you!

Chameleon Freak: Hey I created you! I could have you fall off a cliff if I wanted to. So you'd better not use that mallet on me!

Misty: What if I knock you unconscious and write the story on my own?

Chameleon Freak: Ummmmmmmmmmm..... END OF DISCUSION!


	2. And so it begins

Run away!

This fanfic has been brought to you by the author Chameleon Freak!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon. I just want a Jirachi, and then I'll be happy.

Run Away!

Chapter 2: And So It Begins.

Misty, who was sitting up against the maple tree in the backyard of the Ketchum residence with pencil and paper in hand, chuckled to herself as she realized how complicated her plan was. Ever since she had told Ash how she felt about him earlier that day, he had been evading her as much as possible. While she wished she were with Ash, his absence gave her ample time to come up with a plan to win him over. She looked down at her list to make sure she had written it all down. "_If I want this plan to work, I'd better get going!_"she thought to herself. With that she got up and made her way towards the Pallet Town Mall.

"For crying out loud David! That's your 10th deluxe double patty cheeseburger yet!" yelled Ash as he watched his voracious friend shove yet another meat monstrosity into his mouth. "When you said you'd give me some advice on how to deal with Misty over a burger, I thought you meant JUST ONE BURGER!! I'm going to be flat broke in five minutes at the rate your going!"

"Sorry Ash. You try giving good advice on an empty stomach!" David complained through a mouth stuffed with food.

"Let me tell you something David. If you don't stop eating and start giving me advice in the next TEN SECONDS, I'll personally take all ten of those burgers right back out of your freakishly large gut!" screamed Ash.

David sighed and sat back in his seat. "Okay Ash. What do you need help with?"

Ash smiled and sat back in his seat also. "Misty told me that she loves me."

David smiled a little and asked, "Did she say why she loves you?"

Ash frowned, "I was too busy freaking out to really pay attention, but I think she mentioned I had a great personality and really cute eyes and a...HEY WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!"

David was laughing so hard he started to wheeze and hyperventilate. After calming down David by pouring the ice from his drink down his back, Ash looked him in the eye and asked, "What's so funny Mr. Bottomless-Pit-For-A-Digestive-System?"

David was still smiling and shivering when he replied, "I can't believe someone would fall in love with your eyes!"

"That's just what she said! Are you okay with that?"

"Perfectly. Now, would you like my opinion, or would you like to know what I'd do in this situation?"

Seeing how many burgers you just consumed, why don't you give me both."

"Okay, here's my advice. You should tell her how you feel about her and how it's not going to work out."

"That wouldn't work. When Misty is either mad or sad, she usually hits someone with her mallet. Telling her I don't feel the same way about her would probably resort in a trip to the emergency room for me."

"Are you guys both staying at your house?"

"Yes."

"So you eat dinner together?"

"Yes."

"Is your mom there?"

"No. She's visiting her cousin."

"When will she be back?"

"Thursday evening."

"And today's Tuesday. So you're going to be alone at your house, with no parental supervision for almost two days, with your friend who all of a sudden is madly in love with you, but you don't feel the same way?"

"Correct."

"My advice would be to still hang out with her and try to convince to be just your friend for the time being. If you can do that, you might just discourage her enough to change her mind for the time being."

"Didn't I introduce you two yesterday? You saw how stubborn she can be!"

"I saw Ash. I thought about that. You just have to be equally stubborn."

"What if she tries to make-out or something like that?"

"Think up an excuse to get away from her for a couple of minutes."

"What if I'm at home? I can only go to the bathroom so many times."

"Say you're tired and go pretend to take a nap of go to bed. Then you can lock your door and lay low for a while."

Ash was looking a little less worried than he was a couple of minutes ago. He smiled. "Thanks David. I might just be able to make it until Thursday."

"Don't mention it."

"Now, you've given me your opinion on the matter, but what would you do in this situation?"

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes."

"First of all, I'd take her on a date and see if she's my type. If she's my type, I'd be her boyfriend."

"What if she isn't your type?"

"I'd run away as fast as I can if I saw her anywhere within a five mile radius of myself."

"No. Seriously. What would you do?"

With a straight face David said, "I just told you. Thanks for the free lunch. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to digest lunch over a nice stroll around the mall."

"Why the mall?"

"Because if I walk around the mall three times, I travel over two miles. After the lunch I just had, I need the exercise."

"I'll go with you. You're my best chance to avoid Misty for the time being."

"Let's go already."

Misty walked out of Kecleons' Costume Emporium and checked off the final item on her list. Now that she had all of her supplies, all she needed to do was to do was begin Phase One of Operation: Stupid Cupid. To do so she needed to corner Ash's friend David. As her luck would have it, she turned the corner and spied Ash's 'lucky' hat on his head as he worked his way through a crowd. Upon further examination, she saw that David was with him. She knew her chance would if they went into a shop of some sort. She would just have wait in the meantime.

After a half-hour of following them around, Misty was about to give up when she heard Ash say "Look David! A Pokemon Trainer Equipment Shop! Lets check it out!" They made their way into the shop and started looking around. "_Finally!_" she thought. "_Now just have to get David on his own._" She snuck into the shop and watched them make their way into a dead-end aisle. Seeing as there was no one behind the counter at the time, she pulled out some rope and made her move.

Ash was busy looking at a Pokeball display when David tapped him on the shoulder. "Ash? You know how I said that if I don't like a girl who has a crush on me I run like a maniac?"

"Why are you bringing this up all of a sudden David?"

"Look behind you."

Ash turned and nearly fainted. Misty was walking towards them with at least five feet of rope and an evil grin.

"Anyway Ash, she doesn't have a crush on me. I'll hold her up while you escape. When I say 'now' I want you to run as fast as you can and whatever you do, do NOT look back. Ready..........

NOW!!" David raced at Misty and tackled her as Ash ran like there was a mad bomber on his tail.

Meanwhile, David had gotten off of Misty and was laughing triumphantly. "Looks like Ash got away Misty!" Misty got up with that grin still on her face. She started walking towards David and said, "I not after Ash right now."

David started backing away. "What do you want with me?"

"You David are a crucial part of my plan to make Ash my own!"

David went pale as he backed up against the wall. He was trapped.

Misty was only a foot away from him with the rope in her hands still.

"Okay David. You can come quietly or we can do this the hard way."

David looked her in the eyes and said, "Bring it on."

There was a sharp pain on the side of his head and he started screaming in pain. Then he started to slump over and the world went black.

Ash arrived at his house. He had heard David scream a couple of seconds after he left the store, but he kept on running. He wondered what Misty had done to him. "_Only another day and a half. Then mom will be here and everything will be okay again. Maybe this is all just a dream anyway. I'll probably wake up and have a good laugh in a while._" Not knowing what to do, Ash walked upstairs to his room, locked the door, and fell asleep.

Chameleon Freak: Wow! Wasn't that a great chapter? Today's guest is none other than Ash Ketchum! Welcome Ash.

Ash: Thanks Mr. Freak. I have a few questions for you.

Chameleon Freak: I have a few answers.

Ash: How come David has such a big part?

Chameleon Freak: Because he's crucial in the beginning of the story. He'll have a small roll in the next chapter, and then disappear for a while.

Ash: Good. Also, will Pikachu be in this story?

Chameleon Freak: Later on. Yes.

Ash: What about Team Rocket?

Chameleon Freak: They may provide comic relief, but they're unnecessary in this story.

Ash: One last question, why am I an immature dork in this story?

Chameleon Freak: It's how you are when the story starts, but you'll be more suave later on.

Ash: I want to be suave now! Maybe I should knock you out and write this story on my own.

Chameleon Freak: You know, you're the second person to threaten to render me unconscious and write the story the way you want it. That idea makes me feel uncomfortable. Once again I'll retaliate that statement with a simple yet elegant one-liner. END OF DISCUSSION!


	3. A night on the town

Run away!

This fanfic has been brought to you by the author Chameleon Freak!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon. I just want an Articuno, and then I'll be happy.

Run Away!

Chapter 3: A Night On The Town.

David woke up in the dark. He groaned as he started to feel a sharp pain on the side of his head. It felt like someone had set a swarm of psychotic woodpeckers on him. The last thing he remembered was being cornered by Misty in the mall. As his eyes adjusted to the dark, David saw that someone was standing in front of him. David squinted to see if he could make out who it was. When he couldn't he asked, "Who are you?" The person responded in a familiar voice. "Isn't it obvious David?"

David thought for a moment and then realized who it was. "Professor Oak?!"

"Maybe."

"What do you want with me?"

"Didn't I tell you earlier?"

"Misty said that she needed me to help her make Ash become her boyfriend, but I don't remember you talking to me. I haven't seen you for over a month."

"But you saw me yesterday when I trapped you in that store."

"Wait.... YOU'RE MISTY?!"

A light was turned on and David saw Misty standing in front of him with a little gray box in front of her mouth. Misty smiled impishly and spoke into the box. "I sure fooled you, didn't I David? This voice box lets me sound like Professor Oak, or anyone else for that matter."

"What do you want with me?"

Misty told him her plan. David started to frown, apparently deep in thought. Then he looked at her and said, "It goes against everything I stand for, but I must admit, that's a very ingenious plan!" But where do I fit in?"

Misty held a bag in front of him and opened it up. David looked into it and turn as white as humanly possible. He stared in disbelief for a few seconds then muttered, "You're crazy in thinking I'll do that."

Misty grinned and said, "You'd better. Or else."

"Or else what?"

Misty pulled out her mallet from behind her back and started to swing it while David yelled, "HEY! WHERE'D THAT MALLET COME FR......." He was cut off because the mallet collided with his skull and caused him to him to black out again. When he came to, he felt like his head was about to explode with pain. He sighed then looked at Misty and said, "Fine. I...I'll do it. Just don't hit me with th..that mallet again. Please."

Misty smiled and said, "Good. I'll be back tomorrow." With that she turned around, walked to the door, turned out the lights, and left.

Ash looked away from the T.V. when he heard Misty walk in the door. She walked into the room and sat down on the couch next to him. He immediately started to think of excuses to escape. Before he could say any of the though, Misty looked at him and started talking. "Ash, about what I said yesterday, I just wanted to tell you that I had had too much coffee and wasn't thinking clearly. So I didn't really mean what I said." Ash felt like doing some cartwheels when Misty said, "I was thought maybe I could take you to see that movie you wanted to see as a way of saying I'm sorry." By the time she finished speaking, Ash had gotten up, run from the room, grabbed the paper, run back, opened the paper to the movie listings, and found out when the earliest showing of Staryu Wars: Episode II Attack Of The Dittos was. "Misty. It says here the earliest screening is at 8:00 tonight! It's six o' clock right now. So do you want to grab dinner at Kentucky Fried Pidgey and then go and see it?" Misty smiled and nodded. Ash smiled back. "C'mon Misty let's go!" Ash darted out the door with Misty close at his heels. Misty smiled. "_Everything's going according to plan!_" she thought while following Ash.

After dinner, they made their way to the movie theater. When they arrived, Misty handed Ash some money and said, "Here Ash. I'll get the tickets while you get the snacks." Ash walked over to the concession stand and Misty walked up to the ticket booth. She looked at the women behind the counter and said, "Two adult tickets for Resident Eevee please." She handed the women the money, took the tickets, and walked over to Ash. He was currently trying to balance a tower of swaying candy, popcorn, and sodas. "Gee Ash, you got enough food to feed all of Pallet Town!" He smiled and said, "The prices were so low I had to stock up!" They made their way into the theater and sat down. Misty watched as her plan started to take effect. She knew that Ash would eat anything he could get his hands when it came to food. That's why she gave him such a large amount of money. She watched Ash inhale all of the food in front of him. Before the trailers started, Ash had consumed all of the food and was now too bloated to move. Plus, she noticed that they were the only people in the theater. Perfect. As the trailers ended and the title screen appeared Ash said, "HEY! This isn't Staryu Wars! I don't want to see Resident Eevee! If I could move right now, you'd be in so much trouble Misty!" Misty smiled. "Sorry Ash. I must have gotten the theaters mixed up. By the way, are you sure you can't move?"

"Positive."

"Okay then. I guess we'll just have to watch this movie then."

"I guess you're right."

As they watched the movie, Ash wished more and more that he could move. Every time the movie got even a little scary, Misty would lean against Ash pretending that she was scared. When there were really scary scenes, she would jump into his lap and snuggle against his chest in mock terror. He was extremely happy when the movie was nearing the end. Then his heart plummeted as he realized that the two main characters, a boy and a girl, having defeated all the zombie eevee's, and having told each other how they feel about each other, were about to kiss. He watched in terror as they kissed and then he heard Misty say, "Oh Ash, isn't that romantic? It makes **me **want to kiss **you**!" With that, she started leaning in towards him. She closed her eyes, puckered her lips, and started to make her move. Ash seemed to have a sudden burst of energy, or maybe it was just gas from all the baked beans he had with dinner. Anyway, he stuttered that he had to go to the bathroom and ran off. Misty sighed. She knew Ash wasn't coming back, so she got up and left the theater.

Ash picked up Pikachu from Professor Oak's and ran home with Pikachu close behind. He ran inside, ran up to his room, and was about to lock the door when he heard the phone ring. He dashed downstairs, picked up the phone, and said, "Hello?"

"Hello Ash. It's Professor Oak. I wanted to let you know I'm going to be out of town tomorrow so I won't be able to watch your Pikachu."

"That's okay Professor. I hope you have a safe trip."

"Goodbye Ash."

"Bye." Ash hung up the phone and walked upstairs.

Misty walked away from the pay phone smiling. She took off the gray voice box and put it in her pocket. "_Now to get home and complete Phase Two of my brilliant plan._"

Ash walked into his bedroom and changed into his pajamas. He read Trainers Monthly for a while until he heard Misty come into the house. He turned of his light, got in bed, and pretended to go to sleep. "Ash. Where are you?" He heard Misty walking through the house looking for him. He heard her come upstairs and walk to the bathroom. "_Whew! I thought for a second there she was going to come in here. She's probably just changing into her pajamas._" Ash thought to himself. He heard Misty leave the bathroom. He smiled. It was going to be okay after all. Then he heard the doorknob turning. He turned white as he realized he had forgotten to lock his door **and** that Pikachu was downstairs! Misty opened the door and crept into his room. He pretended to be asleep as she walked over to his bed. She started shaking him. "Ash! Wake up! C'mon Ash! Wake up already!" She left the room and Ash sigh in relief on the inside.

SPLASH!

He shot up as he felt cold water roll down his face. Misty was standing there with an empty cup in her hands. "_She must have gotten some cold water and dumped it on my face._" Thought Ash. He pretty much stated the obvious, but now anyone who didn't realize what the cup was for knows what it was for. Misty jumped on top of him and pinned him down. "I have you now Ash!"

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

"There's no one who can save you now Ash! Now pucker up!" She puckered her lips and started to lean forward. Her face was only millimeters from his when all of a sudden....

"PIKACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!"

Hundred's of volts of electricity surged through Misty and Ash. While Pikachu's shock was very painful, it no doubt saved him from the alternative. Ash pushed Misty off of him, grabbed her by the arm, pushed her out into the hallway, slammed the door in her face, and locked it with an audible 'CLICK'. Ash sighed and said, "Thanks Pikachu! I owe you one! By the way, you're sleeping in my room tonight. Why don't you take the top bunk? I don't want Misty to get in and try that again!"

Misty walked back to the guest room, sat down on the bed, and smiled. "_Everything's going according to plan. Tomorrow I'll begin the third and final phase of Operation: Stupid Cupid! You will be mine Ash Ketchum. There's no one or thing that can stop me now!_" And with that she turned out the light, got in bed, and fell asleep while still smiling.

Chameleon Freak: Ooooooooh. Things are starting to heat up! Anyway, today's guest is none other than Pikachu! So everyone at home can understand what Pikachu's saying, I'll turn on my handy dandy Pokemon Translator 2001 Transmogrified Special Edition with THZ Surround Sound, twenty nine Subwoofers, and a built in refrigerator with those tiny little hot dogs! Anywho, welcome to Inside The Authors Studio Pikachu!

Pikachu: I'm glad to be here Mr. Freak. I want to start out by thanking you for putting me in the story.

Chameleon Freak: You're very welcome Pikachu! Now, do you have ant questions for me?

Pikachu: Yes I do. First of all, I'd like to ask you a question that has plagued me since the start of this fanfic.

Chameleon Freak: What is it?

Pikachu: Is your refrigerator running?

Chameleon Freak: Aha Ha. No. Seriously. What's your question?

Pikachu: The only question I have for you is this, Am I going to be the only Pokemon to appear in this fanfic?

Chameleon Freak: Yes you are. You're the only Pokemon that really is necessary in this fanfic.

Pikachu: You mean I'm The only Pokemon that matters?!

Chameleon Freak: As a matter of fact, yes.

Pikachu: HOW CAN YOU BE SUCH AN INSENSITIVE JERK?! ALL POKEMON MATTER! I GUESS YOU'RE JUST TOO STUPID TO SEE THAT! HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF I USED SUCH A POWERFUL THUNDERBOLT ON YOU THAT I KNOCKED YOU UNCONSIOUS AND THEN I WROTE THE STORY AND FEATURED EVERY POKEMON IN IT?! HOW WOULD YOU FEEL THEN?!

Chameleon Freak: This 'I'm going to render you unconscious and write the story the way I want it' thing is getting old fast. Is it too much to ask for you all to just accept that I have a reason for everything? Anyway, END OF DISCUSSION!


	4. Run away!

Run away!

This fanfic has been brought to you by the author Chameleon Freak!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon. I just want a Ho-oh, and then I'll be happy.

Run Away!

Chapter 4: Run Away!

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Ash woke up and grabbed the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi Ash! It's David! I just wanted to know how everything is going with Misty."

"Not very well. She's tried to kiss me twice! The first time it was in a movie theater, and the second time in my bed!"

"Your bed? I thought this fanfic was rated PG? What on earth were you doing with Misty in your bed?"

"It's not what you think! She pinned me down on top of my bed!"

"If you say so Ash."

"SHE JUST PINNED ME DOWN! THAT'S ALL! OKAY?"

"Perfectly. Anyway, since things aren't going too well with Misty, do you want to maybe hang out and go see a movie?"

"Sure. I've wanted to see Staryu Wars for some time now!"

"Then maybe since I treated you to a movie you can buy me lunch. Maybe a burger!"

"No way. I remember what happened last time I bought you a burger!"

"Oh yeah. Never mind. I'm running errands in Viridian, so why don't you meet me in Pallet Forest?"

"Sounds good to me."

"How about around one o' clock?"

"No arguments here."

And one more thing, why don't you bring Pikachu along with you? I wouldn't want him to be left home alone!"

"Okay."

"Talk to you later. Bye"

"Bye."

Ash hung up the phone and then realized something. "How did David know that Pikachu was staying at my house instead of going over to Professor Oak's for the day?" he asked himself while changing out of his pajamas.

Misty walked away from the pay phone once again. She took the gray voice box away from her mouth and headed over to the Ketchum residences storm cellar. She opened it up, snuck inside, turned on the lights, and woke David up with a hard blow to the head with her mallet. "HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" asked David. He was not in the best of moods because he had spent all of yesterday in the dark while having to fend of rats. So by now, he was tired, annoyed, and worst of all, he was tied to a chair. Misty stuck out her tongue. "Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed!"

"First of all, you tied me to a chair. So there is no bed! Second, YOU HIT ME WITH YOUR STUPID MALLET! OF COURSE I'M UNHAPPY! WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM?! A GUY WHO INHALES PROZAK OR SOMETHING?!"

"I'd watch that temper if I were you. Anyway, the reason I'm here is because it's time for you to get out there and do your part of the plan."

"I was thinking about that. THERE'S NO WAY I'M GOING TO DO THAT!"

Misty whipped out her mallet and hit David with all her might a couple of times.

"How about now?"

"Fine! You've once again convinced me."

"Good. Here. You'll also need this voice box."

"Fine."

"You know what to do by now right?"

"Sure."

Misty untied the ropes. "There you go! Now I'll wait outside while you change."

"Whatever."

Misty thrust a paper bag and the voice box into David's hand. "Hurry up! Or else!"

"Or else what?"

"You meet my mallet for the umpteenth time."

"Fine."

Misty walked outside and waited.

Ash looked at his watch. It read 12:45. "C'mon Pikachu! We'd better get going if were going to meet David at one o' clock!" Pikachu looked up from the show it was watching. It electrocuted the T.V. until the T.V. flicked off. "Pikachu! Why can't you turn off the T.V. like a normal Pokemon?"

"Pika Pi Chu!"

"Don't use that tone with me!"

"Pika Pikachu."

"I forgive you. Now lets go!" Pikachu dashed out of the door and Ash followed.

Misty stood outside the door looking at her watch. "Alright David. Let me see."

"I'm not coming out Misty!"

"David if you don't come out in the next ten seconds, I'm coming in there with my mallet!"

"Fine. Here I come."

The door opened and out came David. One look at him and Misty burst out laughing. David scowled. "I'd like to remind you Misty that you're the one who wanted me to wear this!"

"I ha ha know! I just aha ha think you look really ha ha ha funny!"

"Fine. Lets get this over with."

"Don't forget to wear the voice box."

"I remember."

"Good. You know what to do. Now get going." With that David walked off toward Pallet Forest.

Ash was jogging towards the forest with Pikachu sulking along behind him. "We're almost there Pikachu. You can go a little bit faster!"

"Pikachu!"

"Fine. We're here anyway. Do you see David anywhere? He should be here by now."

"Pika Pika!"

"You're right. All I see is that oddly familiar person way over there. I think it's a girl. Yeah. It's a girl. I mean, no guy in his right mind would wear jean hip huggers and a red spaghetti strap tank top. Look. You can even tell from here that they have bright red hair in a ponytail. You know Pikachu, those clothes look familiar."

"Pikachu!"

"Yeah! Those are the clothes Misty bought last week! I remember her showing them to me. Maybe it's not Misty though. I mean anyone could wear that outfit." All of a sudden Misty's voice floated across the clearing.

"Hi Ash! How ya doing?"

Ash became very pale. "What if she tries to kiss me again?" I'd better get out of here!"

With that he turned and started to leave the forest. He hadn't even gone three steps when Pikachu stopped, sniffed the air, and darted out of the forest like a maniac with a chainsaw was chasing him. Ash took off after him shouting, "Pikachu! Wait up! Pikachu!"

But it was no use. Pikachu was long gone. Ash kept on running as fast as he could to see if he could catch up to the little yellow dot in the distance that was his Pikachu. He was almost out of the woods when all of a sudden he felt his leg snag on something. Before Ash could catch his balance he had tripped and fallen. As his luck would have it, he had tripped at the top of a hill. He tumbled down the hill. He picked up speed as he went until he finally landed on his back at the bottom of the hill. He groaned and was about to get up when he felt someone on top of him. He opened his eyes and found himself staring into Misty's aqua eyes. She had a smile on her face. Ash tried to get up but couldn't. Misty had him pinned and there was nothing he could do to get her off of him. "Misty, how did you get here so quickly? You were all the way at the other end of the woods!"

"Oh Ash, wouldn't you like to know? But that's not important right now. What is important is that there's no one here to save you. So pucker up!" With that, Misty closed her eyes puckered her lips, and started to lean forward.

Chameleon Freak: I Thought I'd end this chapter with a cliffhanger! Anyway, my guest today is none other than David! Welcome to the show David!

David: I'm glad to be here Mr. Freak.

Chameleon Freak: Are there any questions that you would like to ask?

David: Yes. My first question is this. When are you going to tell the readers at home what I'm wearing and why it's so funny?

Chameleon Freak: I'm planning on telling them in the next chapter.

David: Next question. How many more chapters are there going to be?

Chameleon Freak: Two more. One chapter and an epilogue.

David: How many more am I going to be in?

Chameleon Freak: You're going to be in the next one.

David: What about the other one?

Chameleon Freak: I can't find a place for you in the epilogue. So I cut you.

David: YOU CUT ME?! THAT'S JUST MEAN! HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF I...

Chameleon Freak: I know. How would I like it if you knocked me unconscious and wrote the story on your own? I had just about enough of this. END OF DISCUSSION!


	5. Misty's plan

Run away!

This fanfic has been brought to you by the author Chameleon Freak!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon. I just want an Entei, and then I'll be happy.

Run Away!

Chapter 5: Misty's Plan.

Ash was freaking out. Misty was on top of him and had him pinned, Pikachu was nowhere to be seen, and David was who knows where. He looked everywhere to see if there was anything he could use to escape. Unfortunately, there was nothing and nobody. He looked at Misty who was inching closer. She opened her eyes momentarily and he saw how beautiful her eyes were up close. He saw every feature on her face as she came closer, her smooth creamy skin, her gorgeous red hair, and her soft moist lips. He realized that she was a lot more beautiful than he thought she was. But this still didn't make him fall in love with her. They were still just friends to him. Then she kissed him. It was the first kiss he had ever had. It was spectacular in his mind. Thoughts were rushing through his head! He thought things such as, "_So this is what I've been missing out on! I can see why Brock was so crazy about girls! I'm in heaven!_" Then his mind went blank as he decided to return the kiss. As he did, he melted in to a puddle of pure unrestrained bliss. Not literally, but emotionally. After what seemed like an eternity of happiness, their lips separated. He looked deep into her eyes and said, "I'm sorry Misty. I should have given you a chance. I just now realized that I..I love you."

"I love you too Ash."

After Misty got off of him, he looked at her and asked, "By the way Misty, how did you get here so quickly? You were all the way at the other end of the forest! Then you were on top of me thirty seconds later! How did you do it?"

Misty looked at him and him and smiled. "Who said it was me at the other end of the forest?"

Ash looked confused. "Then who was it?"

Just then David came walking out of the forest. Ash took one look at him and understood immediately. He also burst out laughing. David was wearing Misty's jean hip huggers and red spaghetti strap tank top. David also had some strange gray box over his mouth. David looked at Ash and apologized. "I'm sorry Ash. Misty ummmmmmmmmmm 'persuaded' me to help her with her mallet. I had no choice." Ash understood what the box was for. When David had spoken to him, he had sounded exactly like Misty. "It's okay David. I'm glad that you helped Misty." David was certainly surprised. He was so shocked by this news that his eyebrows shot up and disappeared above his hairline. He managed to stutter, "B...but I thought you didn't love Misty and that she crept you out when she was all lovey-dovey."

Ash smiled. "That's right, but Misty showed me that I was really really wrong. "Whatever Ash. I'm going to go home and change out of these clothes before anyone else sees me like this."

"Bye David."

David ran as fast as he could towards his house and was soon out of view.

Ash looked at Misty. "Lets go home. You can tell me about this plan of yours on the way."

Misty smiled and stood up. They started walking towards Ash's house. "Okay Ash. Let me see. First of all, I bought all of the supplies I would need for my plan, and I captured David so I could use him as a decoy later on. Then I pretended that I was kidding about being in love with you so that you would go to a movie with me. I bought tickets to a horror movie on purpose. I gave you a large amount of money so that you'd buy a lot of food at the concession stand. I knew you'd eat it all and then be too bloated to move. I didn't know if I'd get a chance to kiss you or not. So I still had David in case I needed to use my back-up plan. When you got home I called you and pretended to be Professor Oak. That way you'd keep Pikachu at home today. I tried to kiss you in your room to scare you. That way when you saw and heard David in the forest earlier and thought he was me, you'd want to leave. I called you and pretended to be David to lure you into the forest. I gave David the clothes he would wear and took him to where I wanted him to stand in the forest. I walked out of the woods at the top of that hill and tied a rope around two trees. That way you'd trip and fall. All I needed to do was get you to the top of the hill so you would trip. I ran back to your house and set out a large bowl of ketchup. I knew that Pikachu had a great sense of smell and that it loves ketchup. So I knew it would smell it and take the quickest route to your house. I ran back to the hill just in time to see Pikachu run by and you fall down the hill. I pinned you down and the rest is history." Ash looked amazed. "Wow Misty. That's a pretty complicated plan."

"I know." They walked the rest of the way in silence. When they reached Ash's house, they found an extremely happy Pikachu licking up the last little bit of ketchup in a giant bowl. Ash and Misty walked inside and sat down on the couch. Pikachu walked into the room, yawned, and walked into Ash's room to take a nap. Misty smiled and said, "Well Ash, it's only one thirty and your mom won't be home until late tonight. Pikachu's upstairs sleeping, and you and I are all alone. So what do you want to do?" She giggled. Ash looked at her and smiled. "Well, we could go upstairs and.." Misty cut him off. "Ash! Remember this fanfic is rated PG!"

"Oh right. Well we could just make out."

Misty grinned. "Sounds like a plan. Come here you!"

They started to kiss again. Everything and everyone froze and a man appeared out of nowhere. He looked at the people reading this story and said, "Excuse me. I would just like to say that due to that fact that all they're going to do is kiss until Ash's mother gets home, I have decided to fast forward to that time. Here we go." Everything in the room started to move at an extremely fast pace. Then it abruptly stopped. The man said, "Here we are. I hope you enjoy the rest of this fanfic. Goodbye." He walks out of the room and everything starts to move again. Misty separates her lips from Ash's and says, "Isn't it odd Ash? It seems as though time went at super speed! It was like one minute it was one thirty and the next its eight o' clock!" Ash was about to answer when he heard the front door open. "Moms home!" he exclaimed. He got up and ran into the entry room. He hugged his mom. "Hi mom! How was your trip?"

"It was fine. Traffic was pretty bad around Route 3, but that's about it."

"Hello Mrs. Ketchum! How are you?"

"I'm fine Misty. Just a little tired. How was Ash's behavior while I was gone?"

"Mom! Don't you trust your own son to be well behaved while you were gone?"

"Normally I would. But you have kiss marks all over you in the exactly same color as Misty's lipstick! That makes me somewhat suspicious."

"Ummmmmmmmmmm. I can explain mom! I just..."

"It's okay honey. I've been to get you and Misty together for some time now. When you where little, I saw how much Misty liked you, so I tried to get you two to fall for each other."

Ash blushed such a deep tone of red that if it were any darker his face would be pitch black. "Mom!"

Misty was blushing deep red as well. "Was it that obvious that I liked him?"

"You were always next to him and you cheered for him harder than anyone else when he battled. So to answer your question, yes it was pretty obvious. By the way Ash, it's past your bedtime. You need to go to bed or else you'll be cranky tomorrow."

"Fine mom. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight honey!"

"Goodnight Ash!"

Ash ran upstairs and into his room. Mrs. Ketchum looked at Misty. "Misty, can I talk to you for a minute?" Before Misty could answer, she heard shouts coming from Ash's room. "PIKACHU! WHY THE HECK DID YOU PUKE KETCHUP ON MY BED?!" Ignoring them, Misty responded. "Sure Mrs. Ketchum. What do you want to talk about?"

"Well Misty, I want to know what you and Ash have been up to while I was gone. How did you two fall in lo..."

Ash's screams interrupted them. "I DON'T CARE IF YOU ATE TOO MUCH KETCHUP! I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU HAD TO PUKE ON MY BED INSTEAD OF THE FLOOR!"

"Anyway, how did you two fall in love?"

"If I tell you the whole story, it'll take a while. So you might want to sit down."

"Okay."

They went into the living room and sat on the couch. Misty told Mrs. Ketchum the whole story. Mrs. Ketchum was quiet while Misty told her tale. The only noise besides Misty was the intermittent screams from Ash's room.

When Misty was done, Mrs. Ketchum's mouth was hanging open. When Mrs. Ketchum regained her composure, she started laughing. "What's so funny Mrs. Ketchum?"

"You must really love Ash if you went through all that trouble!"

"I guess you're right. I do love Ash a lot."

"Now Misty, I have a few questions for you."

"Like what?"

"Like when are you two getting married?"

Ash, who had just walked into the room to get to the kitchen for some paper towels, froze in his tracks.

"AHHHHHHHH! MOM! ARE YOU CRAZY?! WE JUST GOT TOGETHER!"

Both he and Misty were blushing bright red.

"I know Ash. But you just make such a cute couple!"

"If we do get married, it probably wouldn't be for a couple of years."

"Fine. But when can I expect grandchildren?"

Ash and Misty both look at their watches and say in unison, "Gee, will you look at the time? I better get to bed! Goodnight!" they both raced up the stairs and into their rooms as fast as they could. Mrs. Ketchum just smiled. "They make such a cute little couple!" She said to herself.

Chameleon Freak: Welcome to today's edition of Inside the Authors Studio! Today's guest is Ash's mom, Mrs. Ketchum! Welcome to the show!

Mrs. Ketchum: Thank you for having me Mr. Freak.

Chameleon Freak thinking to himself: _Why does everyone call me Mr. Freak?_

Chameleon Freak out loud: Do you have any questions for me?

Mrs. Ketchum: I have two. First, Are you the one who makes all of the decisions of what will happen in the story?

Chameleon Freak: Yes I am.

Mrs. Ketchum: Oh good! Then can you make Ash propose to Misty in the next chapter?

Chameleon Freak thinking to himself: _If I give the wrong answer here, she'll probably threaten to knock me unconscious like everyone else._

Chameleon Freak out loud: Ummmmmmmmmmm. No.

Mrs. Ketchum: WHAT?! WHY NOT?! THEY WOULD BE PERFECT TOGETHER! IF YOU DON'T MAKE MY LITTLE BOY ASH PROPOSE TO MISTY IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, I'LL KNOCK YOU UNCONSIOUS AND WRITE THE STORY MYSELF!

Chameleon Freak thinking to himself: _Rats! I made the wrong choice! Oh well. I'll just have to deal with it._

Chameleon Freak out loud: Mrs. Ketchum, I'd like you to meet my tranquilizer dart gun! I know you want to meet it! It wantsto meet you too! _Chameleon Freak shoots Mrs. Ketchum with a dart and she falls over asleep. _As I've said time and time again, END OF DISCUSSION!


	6. Attack of Mrs Ketchum

Run away!

This fanfic has been brought to you by the author Chameleon Freak!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon. I just want a Mew, and then I'll be happy.

Run Away!

Chapter 6: Attack Of Mrs. Ketchum

(A/N Just so everybody is clear on this, this chapter takes place ten years after the fifth chapter.) Misty yawned as she walked down the hill. Ash looked at her and frowned. "What's the matter Misty? Are you tired?"

"We've been hiking forever! Of course I am!"

"We've only been walking for five minutes. I think the suns getting to you."

"Or maybe it's just this heavy picnic basket I'm carrying."

"Maybe. Here we are, Misty! You sit down and rest. I'll set up the picnic."

"Okay."

Misty sat down on a stump and watched Ash struggle to straighten out the blanket. Ash tried for a few minutes and after he had become hopelessly tangled in the blanket, she got up to help him. When he saw her walking over, he sighed. "It's okay Misty. You go sit down. Pikachu can help me."

"Fine Ash."

"Nothing personal Misty! Oh well. Come here Pikachu! I need your help."

Pikachu ran up and grabbed a corner of the blanket. It pulled as hard as it could and the blanket came unraveled. "Thanks Pikachu."

After Ash got all of the food set up, Misty came over and sat down next to him. She smiled. "Just think Ash. It's been ten years since we first fell in love here."

Ash was currently shoveling Misty's homemade potato salad into his mouth. After straining with all his might and swallowing it all, Ash replied. "Yeah. Life sure has changed since then."

"Do you remember that you were afraid of me back then?"

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that. Or at least I tried to."

"But think of how everything has changed for the better because of that!"

"I guess your right. Let's see. What are the five biggest changes since then?"

"For starters, we're married."

"Yeah. And we're both world famous celebrities."

"You're the longest running undefeated Pokemon Master."

"You're the strongest member of the Elite Four."

"And finally, ummmmmmmmmmm. What's the fifth big change? I can't think of anything."

"How about us finally ending our traveling, buying a house, and settling down in Pallet Town?"

"That would do."

"Try the tuna sandwiches Misty. I made them just the way you like them. Though why you like them like that is beyond me."

"Look Ash. I like ketchup and mustard on almost everything! You should be used to that by now! I think they make a nice sweet, bitter, tangy, and spicy sauce!"

"Okay fine. But why do you loathe cheese with all your heart and soul?"

"Cheese is all stringy and it smells funny. Cheese is a waste of mouth space in my opinion."

"But you don't even put it on your pizza!"

"So?"

"So? It's sick and wrong!"

"Let's just drop it Ash."

"Fine."

"I love you Ash."

"I love you too."

With that Misty grabbed a tuna sandwich and started eating at such a frantic pace it put even Ash to shame. "Misty slow down!"

"I'm just so hungry all of a sudden."

Misty had finished her fifth sandwich. After seeing there were no more, she picked up the potato salad and started to consume that instead. "Misty, I have to ask you something."

"What is it Ash?"

"Do you... what I mean to say is uh," gosh he felt like a loser saying this. "Do you really, uh," he just couldn't do it. "Do you want that chicken?" he wanted to kick himself.

"No. You can have it."

"That's not it Misty."

"Then what did you want to ask me?"

"Do you, uh, do you..."

Just then Ash's mom walked down the hill. "Hey honey! How're you two lovebirds doing? You left your cell phone at my house when you two came over earlier. So I thought I'd bring it to you."

"Mom! I was just about to ask Misty something."

"Oh yes. I remember. You said you were going to ask her if she..."

"Mom! I was going to ask her!"

"Then ask her."

"Fine. Misty, do you, um, do you..."

"Oh for crying out loud Ash! Ask her already!"

"Mom! I'm kinda nervous!"

"Well you shouldn't be! I've been wanting grandchildren from you two since you got married five years ago! So go ahead and ask her if she wants to have a baby already! Oops!"

"Mom! Why'd you do that?"

"Ummmmmmmmmmm. Ash? Is that what you've been trying to ask me? If I wanted to be a mother?" Ash had turned a deep shade of red. Whether this was because he wanted to murder his mom, or because he was more embarrassed than he had ever been in his life, was hard to tell. "Yeah. That's what I've been trying to ask you. I'm sorry if it's kind of sudden. Mom kept nagging me. I was going to ask you just to shut her up. Sorry." Ash's mom was furious. "Ash Ketchum! How could you put the blame on your mother! I've probably only asked you that once or twice!"

Ash and Misty took turns answering.

"Gee mom. Maybe you did only tell us once or twice."

"A minute."

"Every hour."

"All day."

"Every day."

"Every week."

"Every month."

"For every year since we first married!"

"Every single time we've seen you!"

Ash's mom, having no reply, simply looked at Misty. "Aren't you going to answer Ash's question?"

"Don't you mean your question mom?"

"Don't start with me!"

"Mrs. Ketchum?"

"Yes Misty?"

"I'll answer Ash's question. But it's kind of a private question. So would you mind leaving us alone?"

Ash's mom looked like she had been slapped across the face. Both Ash and Misty enjoyed the look of shock on her face. After all the time she had spent nagging them to get an answer, when they were finally going to talk about it, she wouldn't be present. She stormed off in a fit of rage. Ash looked happy enough to dance a jig. "She'll finally stop nagging us about... uh... you know... she'll stop asking when were going to..."

"It's okay Ash. I know what you mean."

"So what do you think?"

"We could. But are you ready?"

"I don't know. We should probably find a replacement for you. If you're going to be watching a kid for a while, you should have a temporary replacement for your position on the Elite Four."

"I guess you're right. Maybe we could..."

Just then, Mrs. Ketchum fell out of a nearby tree.

"MOM! I THOUGHT MISTY TOLD YOU WE WANT TO TALK ABOUT THIS ALONE!"

"I know honey. I just have to know!"

Ash and Misty started frantically packing up the picnic as Mrs. Ketchum came closer. When they finished, they started running like crazy for their house. "C'mon Pikachu! When we get home I'm locking the door! So you better keep up!"

"ASH KETCHUM! YOU GET BACK HERE AND TELL YOUR MOTHER YOUR DECISION RIGHT NOW!"

Ash and Misty reached their house. They scrambled inside and ran around the house locking all the doors and windows. Then they sat down to watch T.V. Ash's mom could be heard screaming for them to open the door every now and then. But Ash, Misty, and Pikachu were fast asleep on the couch. Ash woke up in the middle of the night and heard his mom still screaming to let her in. He looked over at Misty, who, like Ash, had fallen sleep sitting up. Pikachu was curled up between them. "Man! If this isn't a set up to make a sequel or extend this story, I don't know what is." He said to himself before falling asleep again. All of a sudden the man from chapter 5 walked into the room. He looked at the people reading this fanfic and said, "Hello. I am Chameleon Freak's representative. I come with a message for you. If you would like Mr. Freak to continue this story or make a sequel, please let him know this on the review board for this story. If at least five people tell him they want this story to continue, he will do so. If not, this is the end of the story. Thank you for reading the story. Goodbye." And with that, my representative left the room and disappeared. You heard the man! Let's hear your opinion!

THE END.

OR IS IT?


	7. Hyped up on Pixy Sticks

Run away!

This fanfic has been brought to you by the author Chameleon Freak!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon. I just want a Deoxys, and then I'll be happy.

Run Away!

Chapter 7: Hyped Up On Pixy Sticks.

(A/N Due to circumstances well within my control, I'm the one writing this story any way, this chapter is rated PG-13. But only this chapter. Just thought I'd let you know. I mean, it's only fitting. BY the way, I'm looking for beta-readers for legal purposes. So if you're interested, contact me via review. Anywho, on with the story!) Ash opened the door and looked right at a Mew. "Trick or Treat!" Ash smiled. Halloween was his favorite holiday when he was little. He'd loved to hit the neighborhood three times in a different costume each time. He would come home and pig out on candy, then he'd be so stuffed with sugar he'd spend all night finding ways to burn off his excess energy so he could fall asleep. "Mister… Are you gonna give me candy or am I going to have to move on to the trick part of my request for candy?" Ash was still thinking about when he was a child and was completely oblivious too the fact that the kid pulled out a roll of toilet paper and was walking off. He snapped to his senses just in time to see the kid winding up to throw. He dashed out and apologized. "Sorry kid! I was thinking about when I was a kid. Here's your candy." The kid took the candy and walked off mumbling. "Why is it old people always talk about when they were little? They're all a bunch of freaks in that department. For crying out loud! They should stick to the present."

Ash heard every word the kid said as he walked off but ignored him. He walked back to the house and sat down next to Misty. "You know Misty, he's the only kid I've seen all night."

"Pallet Town isn't exactly the most populated place in Kanto. There are only twenty families after all."

"I guess you're right. But it's almost ten o' clock! I don't think we should have bought all that candy."

"Oh well. It's too late to take it back. I'm watching my weight, so I guess you get all the candy."

"Good thing too. I love Pixy Sticks."

"Quiet. The monster movie's back on."

They watched the rest of the movie without another child showing up. During the movie, Ash consumed all of the Pixy Sticks they had bought. If you rounded down, he ate about five hundred in all. When the movie was over, Misty was extremely tired. "I'm going up to bed Ash."

"Okay. I'll see you in the morning." They kissed and Misty walked upstairs. Ash himself was far from tired. He was hyped up on Pixy Sticks and wide-awake. So he watched the rest of the monster movie marathon all by himself. When the marathon was over around midnight in the morning, the station signed off for the night. Ash flipped through the channels, but found they were all infomercials. He looked at his watch. It was midnight. He had nine hours until the Indigo Plateau opened up to let the Elite Four come in and get ready for the day. So he decided to try and kill time by playing Resident Eevee on his Gamecube. He fought long and he fought hard, he chopped up zombie Eevee's with a chainsaw, he fought boss after boss, and finally, after beating the game he looked at his watch again. It was only two fifteen. He turned off the T.V. and walked into the computer room. He sat down in front of the computer and checked his E-Mail. He read letters, sent letters, and organized all his mail into folders to help him find saved mail easier. He finished and looked at the clock on the computer. It was only two thirty. Ash felt like pulling his hair out in frustration. But instead he decided to try and burn his energy by running on his treadmill. He ran at the highest speed the machine could go for about an hour. He still had a lot of energy left, but the machine was starting to malfunction, so he turned it off and decided to sit and look out the window to see what he could see. He sat there for probably an hour, so it's about four thirty, without seeing anything. Then he caught some movement out of the corner of his eye. He squinted until he could make out who it was. He saw someone in a coat with glasses on giving a box of small containers to someone else. He couldn't make out who the other person was. The other person handed some money to the person in the coat and walked off. Ash saw the person drop one of the containers by accident, but apparently the person in the coat and the person who dropped it didn't notice. Ash tried to make out who it again was when they shifted their position. Ash gasped when he realized who it was. It was his mom. (Cue dramatic music.) She had been acting oddly ever since yesterday when he and Misty had that picnic. After both his mom and the person wearing the coat had left, Ash snuck outside and grabbed the container. Upon closer examination, he realized exactly what it was. His mom was buying cocaine. Bum bum buuuum! "Where is that dramatic music coming from?" He stormed over to her house with the container in hand. When his mom answered the door he simply held up the container in front of her and raised an eyebrow. "Ummmmmmmmmmm. I can explain Ash."

"To save time and to keep the rating at PG, just skip it. I'm taking you to rehab."

"Ash! How could you do that to your own mother?"

"Simple. I grab you by the wrist, shove you in my car, get in the front seat, drive you to rehab, and leave."

With that he grabbed her by the wrist, shoved her in his car, got in the front seat, drove her to rehab, and left. (A/N This is to basically account for why Ash's mom acted so oddly in the last chapter. I thought this would help clear that up and provide comedic relief. I really should stop chugging coffee and then use every idea that pops into my head. I should also stop rambling, shut up, and continue this story.) Ash drove home and sat on the couch. It was only six o' clock and he was still hyped up on Pixy Sticks, so he decided to watch some T.V. The only station that was showing something other than infomercials was T.V. Country. It was a station that only aired old shows from the 'golden days' of television. So he watched some mildly funny show called The Andy Growlithe Show. It had this really catchy whistling theme song, and some of the jokes were pretty funny. After that there was a show called The Beedrill Bunch. It was so stupid and boring that he felt himself starting to nod off. He watched a few more minutes of it, and before he knew it, he was asleep. That's right folks! A Brady Bunch spin off put him to sleep! Ain't it the truth! Anyway, Ash was woken up by Misty the next morning. "Good morning sleepy head! When did you go to bed last night?" Ash glanced at his watch.

"An hour ago."

"It's eight o' clock! You were up until seven in the morning?"

"Yeah. I was hyped up on Pixy Sticks."

"Oh. That explains it. Now hurry up and get ready. We need to be at work in an hour."

Ash got up from the sofa and went upstairs to get ready. He came back down about twenty minutes later and sat down at the table with a plate of buttered toast. "You know Misty, I found out why my mom was acting so odd the other day."

"Why?"

"She was addicted to cocaine."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"That explains everything."

"I took her to rehab. They said it might be awhile."

"Oh well."

"Yeah."

Ash and Misty had both finished their breakfast and Ash had done the dishes. They walked outside and hopped on their bikes. (A/N Just so everyone's clear on this, don't have cars in Kanto because of pollution problems. So everyone rides a bike instead. If you don't like that, I'm sorry, but it's MY STORY!) They raced each other to the start of Victory Road, and then took the special staff route to get to the Indigo Plateau. Ash put his and Misty's bikes in the staff room, and then turned to Misty and kissed her. "I'll see you later honey. Have a good day."

Misty smiled. "You too Ash."

Ash walked past each room in order to get to the Champions Arena. He talked to each of the Elite Four on the way. First member of the Elite Four was Lance. His room had lava all around the edge of the platform he was on. "Hey Lance. How was your vacation?"

"Pretty good Ash. I had some problems when my Dragonite accidentally sneezed fire on the hotel I was staying at and burnt it to the ground, but besides that, I had a nice rest."

"Hmm, maybe I should take a vacation some time."

"You could use one. You look like you didn't sleep at all last night."

"That's because I was hyped up on Pixy Sticks."

"Oh. Well, that's Halloween for you."

"Yeah."

"Listen, I gotta get ready. Looks like a trainers here. Have a nice day."

"You too."

Ash walked off to the next room. It was a plain room with white walls, white floor, and white ceiling. Inside was his long time rival, Gary. Gary was looking at Breeder's Digest when Ash walked in. He looked up from his magazine and waved. "Hi Ash! Look's like someone's trying to become part of the cast in that new movie that's coming out. You know, Night Of The Living Dead! You look like a zombie, only worse!"

"It's good to see you too Gary."

"Whatever. I've love to chat, but looks like some loser just beat Lance. I've got to get my Pokemon ready. Smell ya later."

Ash walked off into the next room. This one was covered with rocks to make it look like a cave. "Hey Steven."

"Hi Ash. Man. You look tired."

"Yeah. Pixy Sticks."

"Oh."

"How was your vacation?"

"Not that bad. I thought it was pretty nice of the League to give us Halloween off."

"Yeah. Only one kid came to my house for candy. How about you?"

"Mossdeep is pretty crowded. So I'd say I got about fifty."

"Lucky. What was your favorite costume?"

"There was this kid who was dressed exactly like people would normally. He had on a T-Shirt, Shorts, Sandals, and a baseball cap. He was going as a pedestrian."

"Oh. That's pretty original."

"Yeah. What was yours?"

"Well, seeing as only one kid visited my house, I'd have to say the kid dressed up as Mew."

"I see."

"So what did you give out?"

"Rock candy. You?"

"Pixy Sticks."

"Oh. Well, it looks like someone just beat Gary. You'd better get going."

"See you later."

Ash walked to the final room before his own. This one was a big swimming pool with an island at each end of the room. "Hey Misty. It's been so long since I've seen you."

"Yeah. Those five minutes were some of the toughest of my life!"

He kissed her. "Ash?"

"Yes?"

"What will you do if you're not Pokemon Master anymore?"

"I've made a fair amount of money from the trainers I've beaten. I'd probably retire."

"If you retire, then I will too."

"Whatever floats your boat."

"I'd love to keep talking, but I have to battle a trainer. I'll see you at lunch."

"I know you'll beat him. Bye."

Ash walked into his own room and sat down on a bench in the corner. He called out all of his Pokemon and turned on the League Battle Viewer. It's basically a T.V. that League members can use to watch the other members battle. He turned it on just in time to see Misty's last Pokemon faint. "Looks like this trainer's tougher than he looks."

Ash walked over and got ready to battle. The doors opened up and in walked a hooded figure.

(A/N I thought I'd put a battle scene in the story. Sorry if it isn't very intense. Just thought I'd put in something to change the mood a little.)

"Hello Ash. I've wanted to face you for some time now!"

"How'd you know my name?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"Seriously. How'd you know my name?"

"You're a world famous trainer. Everyone knows your name. Now can we battle already?"

"Fine. We'll do a three on three match. We'll each battle one Pokemon at a time. Whoever wins the most battles out of all three rounds wins. I'll start off with Bulbasaur!"

"Then I choose Feraligatr!"

"Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip!"

"Dodge it and use blizzard!"

Bulbasaur was frozen solid. When it had thawed out, it fainted. The robotic referee came down. "Bulbasaur is unable to battle. Round one goes to the challenger."

Ash scowled. "Fine. I choose you, Charizard!"

"Go Blastoise!"

"Use Dragon Rage!"

"Dodge its attack and use Hydro Cannon!"

"Look out Charizard!"

Charizard dodged the attack at the last moment. Blastoise was worn out from having to shoot out such a massive amount of water and had to recover. "Now's your chance Charizard! Use Seismic Toss!"

Charizard picked up Blastoise, flew up to the top of the room, turned and flew towards the ground at breakneck speed, and slammed Blastoise into the ground. The referee came down again. "Blastoise is unable to battle. Round two goes to the Champion."

"Look like you're not as good as I thought you were. My final Pokemon will be Pikachu!"

"I choose Swampert!"

"Use Thunderbolt Pikachu!"

Pikachu shocked the pokemon, but it had no effect whatsoever.

"Looks like you didn't know that Swampert is a duel-type Pokemon! It's both a Water and Ground type Pokemon! So your electrical attacks are useless! Now Swampert! Use Hydro Pump!"

"Dodge it and use Thunder on its Hydro Pump!"

Swampert shot a humongous stream of water at Pikachu, but Pikachu sidestepped the attack and electrocuted the stream of water with all of its might. The electricity traveled up the water and into Swampert's mouth, therefore shocking its brain and zapping the ever-loving snot out of it. For the final time the referee descended upon them. "Swampert is unable to battle. The match goes to the Champion! But don't fret challenger! We have some lovely parting gifts for you! Here's Brock to tell what fabulous prize you won!" Cheesy game show music was playing in the background as a man with spiky brown hair and little slits for eyes walked out onto the battlefield. "Thanks Mr. Robot-Referee! Well Mr. Challenger, you fought long and hard, and you're not going away empty handed! We have for you this lovely Elite Four Home Game! All the fun of the Elite Four from the comfort of your home! Have a safe trip home! Goodnight everyone!" The challenger was presented with a cheesy board game and was about to be whisked away when Misty came in. "Congratulations Ash! I knew you could do it!"

"Thanks Misty. By the way Mr. Umm… Challenger guy, what's your name?"

"Just call me Mr. Freak." And with that the challenger walked out of the room and disappeared.

"That was a pretty weird name."

"Be that it is."

"What?"  
"I said it kinda like that guy. You know, from that movie."

"What movie?"

"Gee. I really can't remember. It's about these guys with laser swords that fight lots of robots. They like use the force or something. But it's like this one guy who's short, green, and has pointy ear. He mixes up his words."

"I think I know what you're talking about. But I can't think of the name."

"Yeah. It's like it's copyrighted and we can't say it's name for various legal purposes."

"Bizarre!"

"Extremely."

"Oh well. I've got to get back to my room. I'll see you at lunch break."

"See you then." The rest of Ash's day went by without any more challengers. When he left the Champions private bathroom to relieve himself of the cafeteria's Wednesday bean burritos and prune juice, he walked over to the main entrance to the building. Waiting for him was Misty. "Hey Ash, we're running low on food, so can you stop by the grocery for me?"

"Whatever."

"Thanks. Here's a list of what we need. I'll see you at the house."

"Bye." Ash pedaled off to the local store, Walrein-Mart, and walked inside. After getting all of the items on the list without any trouble, he proceeded to the checkout. After the cashier was done scanning his purchases, she asked if he was going to pay with a check, cash, or if he was going to use his credit card. "I'll write a check." He wrote it out and handed the check to her. She glanced at it before putting it away, and her eyes widened. "Whoa! You're Ash Ketchum?"

"That's me."

"Oh, well then, congratulations!"

"For what?"

"Well, for starters you beat another challenger today, and today's your birthday!"

"Hey, you're right! I completely forgot about that! Hey! Wait just one minute! How do you know that today is my birthday?"

"Duh! I'm a big fan. I know all about you. Like I know that your favorite color is brown, and your favorite dish is a big ramen noodle bowl, and that your most annoying habit is cracking your knuckles."

"You're starting to creep me out."

"I don't care. By the way, can I have your autograph?"

"Umm… no. Now if you'll excuse me…" Ash darted out of the building with groceries in hand, hopped on his bike, and pedaled off into the night as fast as his legs would go. When he arrived home, he found the porch light on but the rest of the house dark and quiet. "_Misty must have gone to bed. It's getting pretty late._" He thought to himself as he dismounted the bike and walked inside. He surveyed the living room to see if anyone was and then turned on the light.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"Aw guys! You shouldn't have." He looked around the room and saw Professor Oak, Gary, Lance, Steven, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, David, and Misty all smiling. They all looked at each other and then Professor Oak spoke up. "Well in that case, I guess we'll go and take all of the catered food and expensive presents with us." This clearly wasn't the response Ash had been hoping for, so it took him a minute to come up with a response. "I was just kidding! You guys should stay and give me your gifts. I mean your should give me the food. Dang. I mean you should give me the pleasure of your company. Please."

Most everyone laughed at this. The only people who didn't were David, who was currently trying to sneak as far away as possible from the other person who didn't laugh, May, who was giving him odd looks. Ash noticed this and said, "Umm, May? Why are you looking at David like that?" May blushed and suddenly became interested in Professor Oak's gift. "Wow Professor Oak! That's a big box!"

"It's the size of a compute mouse, May. Are your eyes okay?"

Misty looked at her watch. "Can we get things moving already?"

Everyone walked into the dining room and sat down. Dinner turned out to be about umpteen boxes of pizza. While everyone else was on his or her first slice, Ash had consumed two pizzas and was making quick work of his third. All the while May kept shooting the same odd look at David. (A/N if you're wondering why I'm going on and on about May and David, it will all become clear later on.) After Ash had finished downing nine-tenth of all of the pizza ordered, everyone shuffled back into the living room. Ash sat down and was presented with a mountain of gifts. He opened each package in turn. He got a brand-new pokedex from Professor Oak, an autographed picture from a very egotistical Gary, he got a video game from Lance, another video game from Steven, a lot of homemade food from Brock, a scrapbook of all the sketches Tracey had ever made of Ash's Pokemon from Tracey, duh, a case of special Pokeblocks from May, a Pokenav from Max, and a DVD from David. "Gee guys, I don't know what to say!"

David looked at him and said, "How about saying 'Thank you very much for all of these wonderful gifts'?"

"Okay. Thank you very much for all of these wonderful gifts."

Everyone said in unison, "You're welcome."

"By the way May, how come you were looking at David like that?"

"Umm. I kind of in a way sort of think he's a little bit of somewhat umm… sexy." May was blushing bright red and David looked as though someone was standing over him with a knife. Everyone else let out a big "Awwwwwwwwwwwww. That's so cute." David looked shocked at this. "SHE THINKS I'M SEXY AND THAT'S CUTE TO YOU PEOPLE?!" May was inching slowly closer to David, who stood rooted to the spot. She was just about to kiss him when there was a crash and the door flew open.

'Prepare for trouble on your birthday."

"Make it double we're here to say."

"We'll eat you cake and ice cream too."

"Even if it's just stale goo."

"We brought a present with a bow."

"Got it for less than a dollar you know."

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That right!"

"Wobuffet!"

Ash looked about ready to laugh when he saw them. They were wearing stupid puffy bows on their heads and had on square boxes. So they were basically trying to resemble a bunch of gifts, but they failed miserably. "Hey there twerps!" said Meowth. "Were here to celebrate the main twerp's birthday!" Ash was looking somewhat unhappy. "Why'd you guys blow up my door?"

This time it was James who answered. "Umm, we wanted to arrive fashionably late but the front door was locked. So I took a couple pounds of gunpowder paste and smeared it on your door. Then it went boom!"

"Why didn't you just knock?"

"We didn't think of that."

"Of course."

James eyes started to water. "We just wanted to give you your present!"

"Fine then. Where is it?"

"I don't have it. Meowth does."

"I don't have it. Jessie does."

"I don't have it. James does."

James thought for a moment. "Hmmm, I don't have the present, Meowth doesn't have the present, and Jessie doesn't have the present. Oh yeah! I remember now! We were going to sing you a song!"

All three of them drew in breath and started to sing, and Wobuffet was standing ther looking cute with a lit birthday candle, but nobody was paying any attention to them. Everybody was trying to find a way to block out the horrible noise that had reached his or her ears. Shout's were coming from all over the crowd.

"My ears! They bleed!"

"Must find shelter!"

"It's a sign of the apocalypse! Everyone to the bunkers!"

"Make it stop!"

"You are quite possibly the worst singer I have ever heard."

"The pain! The pain!"

"Run for your lives!"

"No one is safe!"

"My leg! Oh my leg! Save yourselves! Go on without me! I can't make it!"

"Hold still David! I just want to give you a kiss!"

"You'll never take me alive!" And with that, David broke loose from May's grip and bolted for the door. Knocking Team Rocket into the pile of leftover gunpowder paste. "Look at us Jessie! We can't perform like this!" Wobuffet walked towards them with the lit candle still in its paw. It tripped and fell into the paste. "Hey Jessie, where's the candle?"

They looked up and saw the lit candle falling towards them. It was as if it happened in slow motion. The candle slowly spun end over end until it landed in the paste that covered Team Rocket. They waited for the earth shattering kaboom. After a second James said, "Where's the kaboom? There was supposed to be an earth shattering kaboom."

"Just be glad we're still in one piece."

"Hey Jessie, why is that candle still burning?"

They turned and saw that the wick was still burning but it was slowly tilting towards the paste. BOOM!

"There's the earth shattering kaboom!"

"Oh shut up."

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

"WOBUFFET!"

After everyone had calmed down, they realized that it was almost midnight, so everyone started heading home.

"Bye Ash."

"Bye Steven."

"Bye Ash."

"Bye Gary."

"Bye Ash."

"Bye Lance."

"Bye Ash."

"Bye Brock."

"Bye Ash."

"Bye Max."

"Bye Ash."

"Bye Tracey."

"Bye Ash."

"Bye Professor Oak."

David ran bye with May in hot pursuit.

"Bye Ash."

"Bye Ash."

"Bye David. Bye May."

Ash walked back inside and started cleaning up the mess everyone had made. Misty had gone upstairs a couple of minutes ago to take a shower. After cleaning up the living room and washing the dishes, Ash put away his gifts and walked upstairs. He walked into the bedroom and heard the shower running, so he walked back downstairs and sat down to watch T.V. If he knew one thing about Misty, it was that she took forever to take a shower. He remembered the time she had fallen in a puddle of mud and had spent four hours in the shower trying to clean herself off. He had had a conniption when he saw their water bill for that month. After watching an hour's worth of television, Misty walked downstairs. "Hey Ash."

"Hey yourself."

"Whatcha watching?"

"Some show called Wingulligan's Island."

"I used to watch that show! My favorite character was the Professor."

"I like the odd old rich couple."

"Weirdo."

She sat down and started watching it with him. Ash realized that the shower was currently unguarded. So he snuck upstairs and grabbed his pajamas. He walked into the bathroom, stripped, put his pajamas on the counter and hopped into the shower. After getting out again and drying off, he turned to grab his pajamas, but they weren't there. "I would have bet my lucky cap I put my pajamas right here. Oh well." (A/N This is where it's starts being PG-13. So small children should probably skip this part.) He walked out into the bedroom and saw something that made him freeze and become extremely hard. Misty was sitting on the bed without a single piece of clothing on her. (A/N That's as far as I'm gonna go with that. I want to keep this fanfic PG. Except for this chapter that is, but that's beside the point. So I'll deploy a clever and ingenious plot shift for a little while.) Meanwhile across town, David was still running like a jet-propelled bunny. "For the love of all that's right in the world, don't you ever need to stop to catch your breath May?"

"Look who's talking."

"Hey! I run marathons every now and then! What's your excuse?"

"Same as yours."

"Whatever. So why are you after me anyway?"

"Because I think you're sexy. Do we need to go over this again?"

"No. I'm just trying to wear you out by talking."

"What are you talking about? You're talking and running just as much as I am."

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. See ya!" David put on a sudden burst of speed and flew around the corner of a building. May followed after him and found herself in an alley. She squinted and saw a panting figure at the end of the alley. He was in the shadows, but she knew it was him. As she walked forward, the trash can to the right of her shook a little. "_Probably the wind._" She thought to herself. She reached the end of the alley and grabbed David by the arm. "Pucker up David!"

"No please! Have mercy!"

She leaned in to kiss him and thought she saw him scratch his mouth. Oh how wrong she was. Anyway, she kissed him full on the lips and then started to hear a gagging sound behind her. She broke away and turned around. There was another panting silhouette climbing out of the trashcan. "Man that garbage was stinky with a capital 'S'!" May looked shocked. "DAVID?!"

"Umm… Hi May. Brock! You were supposed to get her to leave the alley in under a minute!"

May spun around and saw that it was indeed Brock she had just smooched. He grinned. "Sorry David. That was just such a wonderful kiss I didn't want to end it."

"Now that's a cheesy line if I ever heard one. But I don't have time to argue. You're not getting paid by the way. Now if you'll excuse me…" David sprinted around the corner and out of site. Little did he know that May was too out of breath to follow. She turned back towards Brock. "How did you sound like David?"

Brock showed her a little gray box. "Ash gave this to me a long time ago."

"Oh. You know Brock, you're a pretty good kisser."

"Seriously?"

"Yup."

"Wow. I never knew that. Of course, no girl would ever let me kiss her in the first place, so no one would ever tell me."

"Say Brock, you wanna come back to my place? We could watch a movie or something."

"Really?"

"Yes. So what say you?"

"I say yes! Wow! My first date!"

And so they walked off towards May's house. Meanwhile, five blocks away. "MAX! OPEN THE DOOR! YOUR SISTER'S AFTER ME AND I NEED TO KNOW HOW TO GET RID OF HER! SO OPEN UP! PLEASE!"

Max opened the door. "Get inside! My sister wouldn't come in here if it were the last house with cable on the planet."

David dashed inside and sat down on the sofa. "Ooooooooh! I love Wingulligan's Island! I like the movie star! She's such a snob it's actually funny!"

Max sat down next to him. "So my sister has a crush on you?"

"Weren't you at Ash's surprise party?"

"Oh yeah! Seeing as that was five hours ago, I kinda forgot."

"Wow. You have a really bad memory."

"True. So you wanna see my sisters house?"

"What are you talking about?"

Max grabbed the remote and changed the channel. The T.V. now showed an apartment that was decorated with lots and lots of sickeningly cute stuffed animals. Max pressed a button and it showed another room filled with stuffed animals. Max continued doing this until they were back at the original view. "Let me get this straight. You bugged May's house?"

"Yup."

"And you're how old?"

"19."

"You realized that unless you have a permit, this is a federal offense."

"Umm… it is?"

"Oh man! You're in so much trouble!"

"Don't tell anyone! Please!"

"Why not?"

"Because I have a permit."

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE?!"

"The look on your face was priceless."

"Fine. Hey, is that May?"

"Yeah. Who's that with her?"

It took them a second, but when they saw the spiky hair they knew exactly who it was. "BROCK?!"

They watched as Brock sat down on the sofa in May's apartment while May put in a DVD. She sat down next to Brock and they started to watch the movie. They waited a second and then saw the title screen. They were watching Titanic. David and Max knew exactly what was happening between Brock and May. So they decided to wait out the movie by thinking about all the good times they had had. They thought back to all the times that they had thrown parties, just the three of them, David, Brock, and Max. They reminisced about how Brock would try and get a date with every girl he met. Then David thought for a moment and started singing.

"I can see what's happening."

"What?"

"And they don't have a clue."

"Who?"

"They'll fall in love, and here's the bottom line. Our groups now down to two!"

"Oh."

"Ze sweet caress of twilight. There's magic everywhere. And with all this ROMANTIC atmosphere, disaster's in the air."

Max interrupted him. "Hey! I know this song!"

"So what?"

"So I know how this song goes."

"Whatever. Now can I continue?"

"Sure. But skip ahead to the end."

"And if he falls in love tonight, it can be assumed."

"His carefree days with us are history."

They both sang the last bit together just as the movie ended. "IN SHORT OUR PAL IS DOOOOOOOMED! WAHHHHHH!"

Max got up and got them some sodas. "Get ready David. This is where it gets good."

"How can you tell?"

"They just watched a three hour romance movie. Duh. And to prove it…"

David looked at the T.V. Brock and May were making out on the sofa. After five minutes of making out, May and Brock got up and walked into the bedroom. Max was about to change the channel, but David grabbed the remote. "I don't really wanna watch Brock and May do 'it'. So tough luck. Hey look! Bowling!" They settled back and watched bowling for a little while. Then Max grabbed the remote and switched it back. May and Brock were nude and fast asleep in her bed. "Oh man! I'm gonna be able to blackmail May!"

"You'd better not tell her that."

"Why not?"

"Because she'll probably kill you."

"Good point."

"Oh well. I'm going to go home and get some shut-eye. See ya around Max."

"Bye."

David got up and left to get home.

Back at the Ash Ketchum residence, Ash was eating some oatmeal for breakfast, while Misty was chowing down on muffins. After they finished breakfast, Ash did the dishes and they walked outside to their bikes. As they were riding to work Misty said, "By the way Ash, last night was amazing."

"I feel the same way. By the way, you never did give me a birthday present."

"You can be pretty slow sometimes Ash."

"What do you mean? Look at me! I'm about five feet ahead of you! If anyone's slow, it's you!"

Misty just laughed.

Chameleon Freak: Wow! That was a long chapter! It took me a week to write, so don't complain! Anyway, my guest today is May! Welcome to Inside The Author's Studio, May.

May: I'm glad to be here.

Chameleon Freak: So what questions do you have for me?

May: I just want to know what you're planning with Brock and I.

Chameleon Freak: I'm going to separate both of you and make it so you never see each other again.

May: THAT'S JUST WRONG! I'M GONNA KNOCK YOU UNCONSIOUS AND FINISH THIS STORY ON MY OWN!

Chameleon Freak: Ladies and gentlemen, six people have threatened to knock me unconscious during the same fanfic! It's a new world record! By the way May, I was using a little thing I like to call sarcasm. I was going to tell you how it really ends with you two, but since you've threatened me, and haven't ended this extremely long and dying joke, I'm just gonna say END OF DISCUSSION!


	8. I must have an earwax buildup

Run away!

This fanfic has been brought to you by the author Chameleon Freak!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon. I just want a Zapdos, and then I'll be happy.

Run Away!

Chapter 8: I Must Have An Earwax Buildup.

(A/N This takes place about two months after Ash's birthday. Just so no one's confused. Also, I have received reviews that say my story is 'too clean'. I would like to take this time to say that it is my goal to keep this story clean. So there will be no swearing or sexual reference. If you don't like that, then tough. IT'S MY STORY! NOT YOURS! Also, I'm looking for Okay then.) Everyone was there, Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Professor Oak, Gary, Tracey, Max, Lance, Steven, David, and even Mrs. Ketchum, fresh out of rehab. They were all eating, drinking, and being merry. Everything was going great. There was good food, great drinks, and everyone was merry. There was even one of those funny little moments when Ash told a joke and David laughed so hard his soda came shooting out of his nose. Yeah. Everything was priceless. Anyways, they were all celebrating the fact that Brock had proposed to May. Yeah. Two months can bring a lot of changes, just like the one coming up in about ten seconds for example. They were all sitting there digesting their food, when after about ten seconds, both Misty and May made the same announcement at the exact same time. "Attention everyone! I have great news! I just wanted to let everyone know that I'm pregnant!" Everyone fainted except for May, Misty, David, Max, and Mrs. Ketchum. Everyone else fainted, but for different reasons. Lance, Gary, Steven, and Professor Oak all fainted out of shock. While Ash and Brock both fainted because they were going to be fathers. Duh. Max and David were still conscious because they could have guessed it from a mile away. They had noticed May and Misty acting a little out of the ordinary lately. They saw Ash and Brock acting the same way and put three and fifteen together. Usually someone would put two and two together, but I thought three and fifteen sounded cooler. Moving right along, Mrs. Ketchum burst into tears. "I'm finally going to have a grandchild! Finally!" And with that, she too passed out, but because of joy. Meanwhile, David and Max were in hysterics. Misty scowled. "What's so funny you two?" David wiped tears from his eyes before answering. "We were just thing of what you two would look like when you're really fat and tired. The closest we can come are zombies who have each just swallowed a watermelon whole, and who each have a sense of fashion." With that he burst into laughter once more but had to duck a blow from both Misty's mallet and May's frying pan. Max and David, still in fits of laughter, leapt to their feet and dashed off with Misty and May close at their heels. After successfully knocking them both unconscious, Misty and May walked back to their seats and sat down just as Brock and Ash came too. Ash sat back up and looked at Misty. " I must have an earwax buildup. Did you just say you're pregnant?"

"Yes I am."

"So I'm gonna be a dad?"

"Yes you are."

"And you're going to be a mom?"

"Yes I am."

"I think I'm gonna faint."

And with that, he fainted.

On the other side of May, Brock sat back up and looked at May. "Are you really pregnant?"

"Yes I am."

"So I'm gonna be a dad?"

"Yes you are."

"And you're going to be a mom?"

"Yes I am."

"I think I'm gonna faint."

And with that, he fainted. (A/N I like being somewhat repetitive. So let's all take a break from writing or reading and give a cheer! YAY REPETITVENESS! Aren't I psychotic?) Everyone else had come too and sat up in their seats. Gary said, "So you guy finally did it?"

Misty looked bewildered. "What do you mean?"

"I had a bet running with the other guys in the Elite Four. I thought you guys were never gonna procreate." Steven straightened up. "Pay up guys! You both owe me $500!"

Misty looked stunned. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

Meanwhile, Tracey was doing a jig. May looked startled. "What's the matter Tracey? Ant's in your pants?"

"No. I was running a pool with Mrs. Ketchum and Professor Oak. We were betting on whether Brock would ever get married. I had forgotten about it until Gary just spoke up. I just made myself one grand! Heehaw!" May looked disgusted. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

So while the girls were pretending and the rest of the guests were either crying with sadness or joy, the husbands-to-be came too. Brock got up and saw complete pandemonium. Gary, apparently jealous of the fact that Steven was $1000 richer, had started a food fight. Very childish isn't it. Anyway, He saw Tracey throw some food into the air, and watched sail in a wide arch. He saw it getting closer and closer, until he realized that a pecan pie was sailing right at him. He was about to move, but he just wasn't quick enough. He fell back to the ground and remained there with a pecan pie in his face. Once again, he was unconscious. Ash got up just in time to see Lance throw a boiled egg straight at Misty. He grabbed two donuts, dived sideways in front of Misty, took an egg to the face, and retaliated with two donuts spun like ninja stars. Lance never knew what hit him. Brock popped back up and grabbed May by the hand, while Ash grabbed Misty's hand. They both whisked them out of the Elite Four cafeteria, all the while saying, "Protect the package!" Ash and Misty said goodbye to Brock and May, then they hopped on their bikes and pedaled home. Upon reaching their house, Misty walked upstairs to take a nap, while Ash sat down to play Mario and Luigi: Superstaryu Saga on his Gameguy Advanced. After losing to the first and therefore easiest boss twenty times, Ash decided to take a break from playing video games on his Gameguy Advanced. So he decided to go for a walk downtown. His stroll was pretty uneventful. The only really interesting part of his walk came when he passed the Pallet Town Mental Ward. Two things happened. The first of which was when a man ran out of the ward yelling, "I'M FREE! OH HAPPY DAY! Say there young man, do you know if it's going to pancake on Thursday? Oh never mind. My purple underwear tells all."

"You're joking right?"

"What makes you think that I'm joking? Though I heard a very good joke while vacationing on Jupiter. Would you like to hear it?"

"I'll pass. Thanks though."

"You're very welcome! COFFEE IS NATURE'S FAVORITE COAT! Now if you'll excuse me, I must be going now. I'm expected to except the Nobel Prize in half an hour. I'll be sure to mention you in my acceptance speech. I never forget an organ donor." Two men came running out of the ward and grabbed the man by the shoulders. He was dragged back inside while rambling about elastic milk. The second odd but never the less interesting event was when an ambulance drove up to the ward a few seconds later. Two men got out of the ambulance, which is the only car in the world of Pokemon besides motorcycles, which the police drive, and walked to the back. They opened the doors and pulled a man out. He instantly started crying out in rage. "Unhand me! I'm just as sane as the next man! You have no proof that I'm psychotic! I know that man right there! He can verify that I'm sound in the head! Ash! Tell them I'm not a nut!" Ash took a closer look and realized that it was David they were attempting to take away. "I do know that man! He's as sound as I am! What makes you think he's insane?" One of the men turned and answered. "There were reports that he was unconscious in the cafeteria at the Indigo Plateau. When we arrived to treat him, he woke up and started rambling about being beaten by two pregnant ladies. He said he was famous and that there was another man who had been beaten up along with him. But he was the only person in the cafeteria. We were going to let him go, but then he started mumbling about how he had had a very traumatic childhood and that he was going to go get therapy. When we questioned him about this, he said he had been locked in a storm cellar, beaten by a mallet, and forced to wear woman's clothing. It was about that time we realized he was sick in the head."

"No sir. I can verify that what he says is true. If you'd like, I can bring the ladies who beat him to you. He is completely and totally sane." The two men looked at each other and then one of them grabbed Ash by the arm. "Come on. You can join your friend here at the happy house."

"Wait a minute! I'm the Pokemon Master! I demand a phone call."

"Right. Of course you're the Pokemon Master. And I'm Professor Oak. Come on." Ash was led away by the man. They were taken inside and put in separate rooms. Ash looked around and found himself in a padded cell. "Just great. Misty is going to have a heart attack when she hears about this. Ash would have called her on his cell phone, but they had taken away all objects on his person when they brought him in. He sat in the corner and waited for someone to come and get him out. After a little while, a man came in and put him in a straightjacket. It was 'for his own safety' the man had said. After two hours of sitting there in silence, Ash decided to pass the time by singing a song. So when someone came by to check on him, he was half way through the second verse of 'The Twelve Days Of Christmas'. "Man. They just seem to get more and more crazy. The last cell I went by, the guy was naming off all of the Pokemon, and now this guy was singing Christmas carols." Ash had finished that song and gone through thirty-seven more songs before someone came to get him out. He was sitting there singing away when the door opened. "It's a small world after all. It's a small world after… Oh hello Misty. What took you so long?"

"Ash! Are you okay? I was so worried! You didn't leave a note! There were no messages on the phone! I had no clue where you were! I was about to call the police when May came by. She said she had been walking over to see me when she saw you being dragged into the Mental Ward! I came over as fast as possible. May's downstairs explaining how what you said was true! Come on. Lets go home."

"You don't know how much I've wanted to hear those words."

They walked downstairs and saw May talking and making gestures with her hands that made it look like she had an invisible baseball bat. Ash walked up to her and mumbled under his breath, "Be careful. If you say the wrong thing, they lock you up." With that, he and Misty walked out of the building and headed home. Upon reaching home, Ash sat down at the computer and started playing Unreal Tournament 2004. After fifteen minutes of gun-shooting-capture-the-flag-action, Misty walked in. "Whatcha doing?"

"Playing Unreal Tournament 2004."

"Looks somewhat fun. How do you play?"

"I'm kinda busy right now."

"When you're done, can I have a turn?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Okay. You can have a go." Ash got up and Misty sat down. That's pretty obvious but it had to be said. She learned the basic controls in about two minutes, and then the fun began. "Oooh! I like this gun! It's pretty good."

"Yeah. That's one of my favorites."

"Hey look. That guy's running away from me!"

"People tend to do that in online play."

"But why do people run away?"

"They don't want to be reduced to nothing."  
"Look. That guy just jumped off a cliff to get away from me."

"You know Misty, you're the first girl I've ever known who likes video games."

"It's weird, but all my stress seems to just float away."

"And then a new batch of stress comes up when you get stuck on one level."

"If you say so."

"I'm gonna go watch T.V. Have fun making players run for their digital lives."

"I will."

Ash walked out of the computer room and into the T.V. room. He sat down on the sofa and turned on the evening news. He was shocked at the main story. "Pokemon Master Ash Ketchum was taken to a mental ward earlier today. Sources say that he spent a total of five hours there until his wife came to take him home. The Elite Four is releasing no information at this time to either verify or decline the numerous statements that Mr. Ketchum has been mentally ill for some time now. Though one unnamed member stated that 'He has always been somewhat unstable. He should be taken out of the Elite Four.' If this were to happen, Elite Four member Gary Oak would become Pokemon Master. The sanity of Mr. Ketchum is under question and the Elite Four will investigate the claims further. Rumors of an upcoming psychological physical for the Pokemon Master are circulating the Pokemon League. In other news, a giant duck tape sculpture of a banana was completed today, setting a new world record. Lets go live to our correspondent Bernie Alfreddo. Bernie?" Ash turned off the T.V. and sat there for a moment, taking it all in. "Oh boy. Works gonna be so much fun tomorrow."

"It's good to see you so enthusiastic about your job!" Misty said, walking into the room.

"Sarcasm is a foreign language to you, isn't it Misty?"

"What are you talking about?" Ash turned on the T.V. and rewound to the report about him, thanks to the wonderful world of TiVo. Misty watched in silence. After the report was finished, Misty spoke up. "I think I know who the 'unnamed member of the Elite Four' is."

"No duh. Gary's just the kind of guy to do that. Plus, he is my rival."

"Oh well. Hey! I know what'll cheer you up! Lets watch a movie!"

"Okay. I'll get some popcorn." He got some popcorn. Duh. Then they sat down and watched the movie. Duh again. It was the movie David had given Ash on his birthday. It was pretty good. It was about this guy who wanted to become a world record holder for something. So he tried all these different things. Ash's favorite scene was at the end. The main character was having a chilidog-eating contest. He was going up against the world record holder for the most chilidogs eaten. They took turns watching each other down more and more chilidogs. The record holder scarfed down half a chilidog, then he turned green and fainted. The main character had to just eat one more chilidog and he would be champ. He looked about ready to barf. He was about ready to pass out when he remembered that inspirational quote that you always find in these kinds of movies, and gets a second wind. He consumes the chilidog and becomes a world record holder. Then the movie was over. "Oh man Misty! That movie was beautiful! Pass me a tissue."

Misty passed him a tissue. Duh, Duh, and Duh once more. He blew his nose. THE BIGGEST DUH IN THE WORLD! "Well Ash, It's pretty late. I'm going up to bed. Good Night."

"I'm getting pretty tired as well. I think I'll turn in also. But you know what Misty, I can't help but feel like I forgot something." Meanwhile, at the Pallet Town Mental Ward, David was curled up in a corner. "I know Ash will come and get me soon. I saw him leave with Misty. They must be filling out the paper work to get me out of here. It must be a lot of paper work though, to take up six hours. Oh well. I'll just sing a song to pass the time.

Ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall, ninety-nine bottles of beer.

If one of those bottles should happen to fall, there'd be ninety-eight bottles of beer on the wall."

Ninety-eight bottles of beer later, David looked up at the ceiling and fell asleep. He dreamed about being chased around in his underwear by a huge purple ant in a pizza spaceship. He woke up and smiled. "If that was what I thought reality was, I definitely would be crazy. BUT I'M NOT!" With that, he rolled over and fell asleep. Back at Ash's house, Misty woke up and looked at a still sleeping Ash. She got up, tiptoed downstairs, and got on the computer. For some reason, she really enjoyed playing Unreal Tournament 2004. Maybe it was because after Ash had made her stop hitting people with her mallet unless there was a good reason, this game was a good way to channel her stress. Plus it was nonviolent. To real people that is. Anyway, she got online and started creaming people right away. After everyone left owing to the fact that no one stood a chance against her, she decided to see if there was any place where she could pulverize pixels with people on her own level of skill. She spotted a championship that was going to be held next week. The winner would get a small cash prize and move on to the regional competition. If you win that, you'd get a slightly larger cash prize and move on to nationals. If you won that, you'd get a very large cash prize and move onto the international championship. You'd play against the best of the best from Hoenn, Orre, and Johto. If you won that, you'd be the international champ and you'd get $50,000 bucks. She thought she might at least try, seeing as she didn't need to worry about work, seeing as she temporarily resigned until further notice, seeing as she was pregnant. That's a lot of seeing. The only problem would be that Ash would want her to stay home and rest. She thought for a while on how to persuade him and came up with the easiest solution. Butter him up through his one weakness, and then spring the question on him. His one weakness, which she had exploited countless times before, was his stomach. Ash awoke to the smell of pancakes. He sped downstairs because Misty's pancakes were to die for. He zoomed into the kitchen and jumped into his chair. Misty placed a mountain of buttered and syrup covered pancakes in front of him. She walked over to the stove and came back just as Ash consumed the last of the pancakes. She whisked away the sticky plate and put a large plate of scrambled eggs in front of him. Then came the waffles, oatmeal, toast, sausages, French toast, and cereal. After Ash had consumed all of this, he was extremely lethargic. Misty knew that this was the perfect time to ask. "MayIpleaseentertheUnrealTournamentchampionshipthattakesplacenextweek?"

"What did you say?"

"May I please enter the Unreal Tournament championship that takes place next week?"

"Umm…okay."

"Thanks." She realized that Ash hadn't taken in anything she had said. He had just agreed because he thought he should. "_Oh well. What he doesn't know won't hurt him._" She thought.

The week passed without anything really interesting happening. David had been reported missing and Ash realized that he had forgotten about David and went over to the mental ward to get him. After being shouted at for an hour by David, Ash had come home just in time to see Misty pedaling off. He was still on his bike, so he followed her. After pedaling for a couple of minutes, he came to the Pallet Town Convention Center. He looked at the sign and saw that it read 'Unreal Tournament 2004 Pallet Town Championship Today!' He walked inside into the main lobby, which was also the registration room. He walked towards the main room where Misty was playing currently, but the receptionist behind the counter stopped him. "I'm sorry sir. You have to register before you can go in."

"I'm just here to watch. My wife is playing."

"Name?"

"Misty Ketchum."

"Your first name is Misty?"

"No. That's my wife's name."

"What's your name sir?"  
"Ash Ketchum."

"Wait here." She got up and walked over to Misty. She talked to her for a second and Misty flinched. Misty slowly turned to look towards him. She caught sight of him and turned pale. She gave a guilty grin and waved at him. The receptionist came back over to him. "She says she knows you. Here's a spectator badge. Wear this at all times. Have a nice day."

He put on the sticker she handed him and walked over to Misty. He arrived just in time to see her win the match. "So, you weren't thinking of telling me you were going to come here by any chance, were you?"

"But I did."

"When?"

"Remember a week ago when I made you that really big breakfast?"

"Yes."

"Well. I asked you if I could attend this championship while you were in a food induced stupor. You agreed."

"Fine. Nothing I can do now. I guess I'll just watch you play."

"Wouldn't that be doing something?"

"You know what I mean."

"If you say so."

Ash stood behind her as she played against another competitor. One by one, she beat them all until, "Ladies and Gentlemen! We have our champion! I give you Misty Ketchum! Misty. You'll receive the $100 dollar prize and move on to the regional competition. Congratulations!" Misty took her check and walked over to Ash. "The regional competition takes place next week. I'll need to go to Pewter City, unless you want me to drop out."

"It's okay. You can still enter. But from now on, you should ask me these things when I'm not in a food induced stupor."

"Okay. I guess I can live with that."

And so the week passed. Misty blew away the competition and moved onto nationals. After a month of waiting, she traveled with Ash to Celadon City, where she wiped the floor with the competition. Then she had to wait for another month, and then they traveled to Cinnabar Island, where the International Unreal Tournament 2004 Championship would take place. They arrived at the Convention Building and Misty signed in. "So what are you thinking Misty?"

"It's a good day to die." Misty took out the Orre Champion and went on to the finals against the Hoenn Champion. It was going to be a long and bloody battle, but only one person could come out on top. Misty sat down and put one hand on the mouse while the other danced across the keyboard. 'The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly' was playing in the background. (A/N that's one of my all time favorite songs. You've heard it before, even if you've never heard the name. It's the song they play a lot in western scenes when two people are having a showdown on the street. Also, if you're wondering why I'm going off on this little ramble about Misty's addiction to Unreal Tournament, so am I. But seriously, one of the reasons is that it was the best way to incorporate one of my favorite lines, 'It's a good day to die.' Seriously though, the reason will become clear really soon. Until then, guess. Seriously.) After what seemed like an eternity, Misty cornered and shot her opponent. The cheers from the crowd were deafening. Ash jumped up and down, losing any dignity he might have had. Then Ash ran to congratulate Misty. "Congratulations Misty! You won!"

"That would explain why they're all cheering."

"You'd better go and receive your trophy!"

"I guess you're right."

Misty walked up on stage. After a long speech, she was awarded her trophy and her check for $50,000. Ash walked up to Misty after it was over, kissed her, and then they made their way outside. They made their way home via Ash's Lapras. When they arrived at their house, Misty walked upstairs and fell asleep from exhaustion. Ash, meanwhile, was checking his e-mail. He finished and decided to sit and think. He thought long and hard, and eventually, and idea popped into his head. He ran upstairs to tell Misty, who had woken up and was reading a magazine. "Hey Misty. I was thinking."

"Call the press! It's a miracle!"

"Very funny. Anyway, I realized that you won $55,000 dollars from all of the tournaments you competed in. Add that to our winnings from being in the Elite Four and we've saved up over $575,000!"

"I don't see where this is going."

"We have how many bedrooms in this house?"

"One."

"How many bathrooms?"

"One."

"And we have a kitchen, a T.V. room, and a computer room."

"I still don't see where this is going."

"If we're going to have a ba…"

"What do you mean, _we_?"

"If you're going to have a baby, we're going to need more room. So I'm thinking we should buy a new house."

"The one time you have a thought, it's one that's really expensive. Just like you Ash."

"What do you think?"

"I say we should look around. How far would you like to move if we can't find a house in Pallet?"

"Probably to Viridian."

"Sounds good."

"Okay then. I'll start looking tomorrow."

"Rushing things a bit, are we?"

"What do you mean?"

"We have to figure out how much we're willing to spend first of all."

"Good point."

After three months of looking for a new house, Ash finally found a house that would suit their needs and look good at the same time. He took some pictures of the house and then showed them to Misty. "My Ash. You have really bad taste."  
"I married you, didn't I?"

"Good point."

"Besides from the bright purple paint in every room, what do you think?"

"I think it's good. It's gonna need some work though."

"Goody."

"What do you mean?"

"You're seven months pregnant. Do you really think you can get up on a ladder or bend down all day long?"

"Yet another good point."

"But I'll do it."

"So we agree then? This is the house we want?"

"Yes. This is the house were going to buy."

And so they bought the house. Obviously. After moving in all of their belongings, Ash set to work on renovating the house. Misty just sat and helped in her own special way.

"You need more paint right there."

"Okay."

"You missed a spot over there."

"I haven't gotten there yet."

"So you missed it."

"I guess."

"Oh well. Finish that spot and then go paint over there. After that, you need to go plant the flowers out front while the paint dries. Then you can come back in and put on the second coat."

"Are you planning to let me have breakfast at all today?"

"It's almost noon. It's too late for breakfast."

"I see. How about lunch?"

"Maybe after you plant the flowers."

"You know Misty, I've heard of a backseat driver before, but never a backseat renovator."

"I'm a visionary."

"Right. And I have an IQ of 200."

"You wish."

"I think you're becoming somewhat grumpy. Maybe you should go take a nap."

"I think I will. But when I wake up, I expect the flowers to be planted and the second coat of paint on the house."

"I'll try."

"There is no try. Only succeed or fail. But no try."

"Umm…Okay. Have a good long nap."

"I will. See ya later."

"See ya."

And so it went, day by day. Ash worked harder, and Misty became fatter. After two months of hard work on Ash's part, the house was finally up to Misty's standards.

"Good job Ash. Let's celebrate by going to a movie tonight."

"Fine with me. Anything you want to see? Preferably something with lots of soft music and no bright lights."

"Umm…let me think. There's a new chick-flick that just came out. But I don't think you'd want to…"

"Great! We can go after dinner."

"O…kay."

"What do you mean?"

"Most guys I know would rather poke out their eyeballs then watch a chick-flick on their own free-will."

"I have my reasons for wanting to go."

"If you say so." And so he said so. After dinner that night, they made heir way to the local movie theater. Ash acquired the tickets (He still didn't trust Misty with that job, seeing as she got the wrong tickets on purpose way back in chapter 3.) while Misty grabbed some snacks. They walked into the theater and sat down next to another couple. Ash glanced over at them to make sure they weren't saving seats for anyone (It could happen.) and saw that they were none other than an extremely bored Brock, and an extremely fat May. "Hey guys! What are you doing here?"

"Hi Ash. Hi Misty. We're here because May wanted to see this movie."

"And you didn't?"

"Of course not. I'd rather poke out my eyeballs than watch a chick-flick on my own free-will."

Misty smirked. "Told you Ash."

"I know you did."

"So that means that I'm right sometimes."

"I never doubted it."

"If you say so."

"Wow May. You and Misty are both pregnant, but you're twice as fat as her."

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot to tell Brock. I went in for an ultrasound a little while ago, and I found out I'm having twins!" It took a second for what May had said to sink in. Then Brock fainted. When he came too after feeling May dump a soda down his back, May announced, "Two girls!" Brock fainted again, and once more he got a soda down his back. When he sat in his seat he muttered, "I'm really sticky now."

Misty meanwhile, was talking to May. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks. I'm just dreading delivery and having to look after two little kids. I have no experience. Unless you count when Max was born and I helped take care of him. But I never could figure out how to change a diaper."

"I'm sure you'll learn it soon enough. Brock has ten younger siblings you know."

"I know. It was a pain at the wedding. Some of them are still too young to drive. So transportation was a nightmare for Brocks family."

" I can imagine."

"Have you had an ultrasound?"

"No. Ash and I want it to be a surprise."

"Oh. Hey look! The trailers are starting."

Misty looked over at Ash and knew instantly why he wanted to come to this movie. The dim lighting of the movie and the absense of any loud noises made it a near perfect place to take a nap. So Ash napped, Misty and May watched the movie with great interest, and Brock kept trying to get himself loose from the seat and escape. After the movie was over, Misty woke Ash up and they said adieu to May and Brock and left the theater. Upon arriving home, Misty confronted Ash. "How come you fell asleep?"

"I was so tired I couldn't stay awake. Sorry."

"I hope you are! I was so embarrassed I almost…" Misty trailed off. Looking somewhat shocked.

"You almost what?"

"I don't feel good."

"Could you please clarify?"

"I think it's time."

"For what?"

"Think Ash. Meanwhile, I'll be half way to the hospital by the time you realize what I'm talking about."

"Wait a minute…AHHHHH! C'MON! WE GOTTA HURRY THEN!"

He dashed off. Misty followed behind at a slow walk. After walking for five minutes, Ash had run to the hospital, realized he had left Misty behind in his haste, and ran back to her. They walked for a while in silence, until they came to the hospital. After Misty was taken away, Ash walked to the waiting room. He sat there for what seemed like forever. He tried to kill time by reading some magazines, but they were all really boring. Then he tried to calm down in one of the chairs and maybe nod off, but the only way you could be comfortable in those chairs was if you were a contortionist. So finally, Ash decided to count the tiles on the ground. He had just gotten to 5,567 when Brock walked in. "Brock! What are you doing here?"  
"May's having her babies. You?"

"Same here. Wow. What are the odds that we'd both see each other at the movies, and then both our wives would have their babies on the same day."

"Are you really asking me that?"

"No."

"Oh. It would really kill time if I had to figure it out."

"I know. We can play Rock, Paper, Scissors."  
"Fine with me." And so an epic battle began between Ash and Brock. They fought for a long time, and eventually, Brock reined supreme. Ash was about to challenge Brock to a rematch when Nurse Joy walked in. "Mr. Ketchum?"

"Yes?"

"It's a boy."

"YEEHAW!"

"And a girl."

"What?"

"Didn't you know?"

"Know what?"

"Your wife had twins." Ash, like Brock had earlier that evening, fainted. Ash woke up a few minutes later to find Nurse Joy had left. "You okay Ash?"

"Just flabbergasted."

"Oh. Wow. Both our wives had twins. By the way, Nurse Joy told me to tell you that Misty's in room 519."

"Okay. See you later."

"Yup." Ash walked from the room, took the elevator up to the fifth floor, walked down the hall, found room 519, knocked, and after hearing Misty say, "Come in.", he went inside. Inside, Misty was sitting up in the bed, with two sleeping babies.

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Tired, exhausted, bushed, pooped, dog-tired, worn out, drained, weary, sapped, and weak." (A/N I love my Thesaurus.) "I take it you're low on energy."

"Yes."

"So what are you naming them?"

"Max and Taylor."

"Couldn't have thought of better names. I mean, they look just like a Max and a Taylor."

"Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm tired. Could you do me a favor and just be quiet for a while?"

"Sure." So Ash sat down in a chair and half-heartedly read a magazine, while Misty slept peacefully with the newest members of the Ketchum family, Max and Taylor, sleeping on either side of her. Ash looked over at them and thought, "_Dang. I should have brought the camera. That's a picture perfect moment if I ever saw one._" And with that thought, Ash completely broke the mood and ended the chapter.

Chameleon Freak: Awww. They're so cute. Welcome to another edition of Inside The Authors Studio. My guest today is none other than Max. Welcome Max.

Max: Thanks. I'm delighted to be here Mr. Freak.

Chameleon Freak: So what questions do you have for me?

Max: Umm…I thought up a bunch of good ones. I wrote them all down. But I left them at my house.

Chameleon Freak: Okay. I deduce that there's a first for everything. But we still have some space to kill. So what do you want to do?

Max: We could sing a song.

Chameleon Freak: Like what?

Max: How about 'The Chicken Song'.

Chameleon Freak: Oooh! I love that song! But since the readers at home can't hear my abysmal singing, lets do it karaoke style!

Max: What do you mean?

Chameleon Freak: They read the words and then make up their own tune!

Max: All right.

Chameleon Freak and Max singing:

C. Is how you begin!

H. Is the second letter in!

I. I am the third!

C. Is the fourth letter in that bird!

K. We're fillin' in!

E. We're near the N!

Oh C-H-I-C-K-E-N!

That's how you spell chicken! Yeah!

Max: We are so totally awesome.

Chameleon Freak: Yeah! And nobody threatened to knock me unconscious! Today is all right! END OF DISCUSSION!


	9. One headache to rule them all

Run away!

This fanfic has been brought to you by the author Chameleon Freak!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon. I just want a Moltres, and then I'll be happy.

Run Away!

Chapter 9: One Headache To Rule Them All

Ash woke up the next morning to the sound of shouts out in the hall. He sat up in his chair and tried to see who was outside. "I'm sorry ladies, but we can't allow any visitors at this time of day!" Ash glanced at his watch. It was only six fifteen. Whoever was outside, they sure were awake pretty early.

"Like, we need to get in room 519!"

"Yeah! Our like, sister is in there!"

"Were her family for like, crying out loud!" Misty frowned as she sat up in bed. She had been woken up a little earlier than she had wanted. "Who is it Ash?"

"Your sisters."

"Who?!"

"You know who I mean. The ones who use 'like' in every sentence."

"I know who you mean. I just never told them I was pregnant. I didn't want them fussing over me."

"I'll go tell them you're still asleep and that they should come back later."

But before Ash could, the door burst open and Misty's sisters, Violet, Lily, and Daisy darted in leaving a disapproving Nurse Joy in the hallway.

"Misty! Like, Congratulations!"

"Yeah! We're like, so happy for you!"

"Why didn't you like, tell us you were like, pregnant?"

"Umm…I wanted to surprise you?" Misty said sheepishly.

"Are you sure you didn't like, forget?"

"If you did, we'd totally like, understand."

"It would have been easy of you to like, forget with all that stress."

Ash stood at Misty's defense. "Hey! Could you settle down some? The babies are still asleep, and you woke Misty up!"

"Like, hi Ash!"

"How're you like, doing?"

"Why didn't you tell us like, Misty was pregnant?"

"Umm… I forgot as well." All three of Misty's sisters raised their eyebrows. They weren't buying it. Ash thought of a diversion. "Hey! You remember Brock. Don't you?"

"Like, of course we do!"

"How could we like, forget him?"

"He was always like, hitting on us!"

"Yeah. Well anyways, he's married now."

"Are you like, serious?"

"Are you like, pulling my leg?"

"You're saying he like, finally found a girl?"

"That's what I'm saying." Ash smiled. They'd forgotten about Misty already. "Anyway, his wife is in the room right across the hall. She had twins as well."

"I gotta see who it like, is."

"Me like, too!"

"Out of my like, way!" And with that, Misty's siblings sped from the room and into the one next door. Ash dashed over and closed the door. "So Ash, how'd you know May was next door?"

"I saw Brock go into the room across the hall. When he opened the door, I saw May inside."

"Oh. Quick thinking by the way."

"Thanks. Oh well. You need your rest. Go back to sleep." So Misty settled back into bed, positioned both babies so that they were comfortable in her arms, and drifted off into Dreamland. Ash decided to go across the hall to try and stop the sisters from bothering May. To his utter surprise, when he arrived, May was getting along great with the siblings. Brock was talking to Max, while May was in a conversation with Violet, Lily, and Daisy.

"So you're Misty's sisters?"

"That's like, right!"

"We're her like, flesh and blood."

"We're like, five years older than her though."

Ash walked over to Brock and Max, who were talking about their favorite superheros. Max had started this conversation no doubt.

"I tell ya Brock, Supermankey could kick Zubatman's butt any day of the week."

"Young innocent Max, so carefree in your youth. Zubatman is infinitely better than Supermankey."

"But Supermankey can fly, unlike Zubatman. All he has is a stupid utility belt!"

"Which makes him way cooler! I mean, if you have superpowers that's one thing, but if all you have are some gadgets, your wits, and your reflexes, you'd be so way cooler. Plus, Zubatman has a cooler costume." Said Brock as though this ended the discussion.

"I'll concede with the costume, but when I have an Uzi pointed at my head, I don't want reflexes, I want bullet impervious skin! Or in Supermankey's case, fur."

"But that's what makes him cooler! Anyone can fight crime when they know nothing can hurt them, but you'd be a lot braver if you only had your reflexes. Plus, look at the alter identity. Would you rather be a nerdy newspaper reporter who has to work all day and lives in an apartment or a billionaire who has a butler and lives in a gigantic mansion with a secret cave under it? Plus, I'd rather have Zubatwomen over Lois Lane any day!"

"Let's ask Ash what he thinks."

"Personally guys, I'd have to go with the Green Lanturn."

Ash was saved from Brock and Max's cries of outrage by, surprisingly, May.

"So Ash, have you met Abigail and Courtney yet?"

Ash turned and saw, two almost identical babies, on either side of May, peacefully slumbering.

"Awww… They're so cute!"

"Yeah. I was worried they were going to look like Brock."

"What's wrong with that?"

"I don't want girls with spiky hair and little slits for eyes."

"Good point."

"So how's M…" She stopped as she saw Ash, who was signaling behind the three sisters backs for her to stop.

"We don't want them bothering her."

"Like, who Ash?"

"Yeah. Like, who?"

"Who are you like, talking about?"

Ash made up the first thing that popped into his head.

"My invisible waffle friend, Squnkaboozle."

"You know Ash, maybe there was some truth in like, that news report."

"The one that said you were like, taken to a mental ward."

"The report said you were like, off your rocker."

"_Misty owes me big for that._" Thought Ash.

May smiled. "I think I hear someone calling you Ash." She knew Ash had just taken a dive for Misty, and didn't to make him prolong his agony. "I think you're right May!" He dashed out of the room. Max turned to May. "So May, do you like Zubatman, or Supermankey?"

Ash ran into the room and skidded to a halt. He plopped down into his chair and turned to Misty, who had woken up.

"You should have seen me."

"Why?"

"Your sisters were about to come back, so I pretended that I was insane in order to keep them away."

"What did you say?"

"I said I had an invisible waffle friend named Squnkaboozle."

"I'm sorry."

"Oh well."

"Would you like to hold Max or Taylor?"

"Of course. Which one's which?"

"This is your son in the blue. And this is your daughter in the pink."

"Oh. That was a tough thing to figure out at six thirty in the morning."

"Sure." She handed Ash his new son, Max.

"He's pretty cute."

"How could he not be cute?"

"Good point."

"Thanks. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go back to bed."

"That may be difficult."

"Why?"

"Like, hi Misty!"

"We're like, back!"

"These must be our like, niece and nephew!"

"Umm… yeah. They're kinda asleep right now. So you need to be quiet."

"We'll be like, silent!"

"Can I like, hold one?"

"What are their like, names?"

"That's Max, and this is Taylor."

"They're like, adorable!"

"Can I hold like, Taylor?"

"Can I hold like, Max?"

"I guess so."

"So Misty, are you like, tired?"

"Yeah. You must be like, exhausted!"

"You should get some like, rest!"

And with that, they handed Misty the babies, stood up, grabbed Ash by the wrist, turned off the light, walked out of the room, and closed the door.

"So Ash, why didn't you like, tell us?"

"We would've wanted to like, know!"

"She is our like, sister!"

"I…Umm… What I mean to say is…" Ash was saved the trouble of answering by all three of the sisters cell phones going off. They all answered concurrently.

"Like, hello? …Are you like, serious? …We'll be like, right over. Like, bye."

"Well Ash, we've got to like, go!"

"We need to get back to the like, gym!"

"There are some like, trainers there!"

The siblings dashed off. Ash walked back into the room May was in. He was surprised to find the debate continuing. Only this time May had joined in, voicing that The Flashroomish could annihilate Zubatman and Supermankey anytime. Ash immediately turned around and left. He walked back out into the hall just in time to see one of his relatives come rushing into the building.

"Oh Ash! I'm a grandmother!"

"Umm… hi mom."

"So, boy or girl?"

"Both."

"Twins! I'm so exited! What are their names?"

"Max and Taylor."

"Oh Joy! I must see them!"

"Sorry. They're sleeping right now."

"Oh. Well, everyone else should be here soon."

"Everyone else?"

"You know. David, Lance, Steven, Gary, Professor Oak, and Tracey."

"Oh. Umm… when will they be here?"

"Now." David, Lance, Steven, Gary, Professor Oak, and Tracey walked in and waved at Ash.

"Hi Ash! Thanks again for getting me out of the mental ward."

"Hi David."

"Hi Ash! Your mother has just told me the good news."

"Hi Professor Oak."

"Hi Ash! Man! You look tired!"

"Hi Lance."

"Hi Ash! You look like you were up all night."

"Hi Steven."

"Hi Ash! How's the baby?"

"Hi Tracey."

"Hi Ash! You look zonked!"

"Hi Gary."

"So Ash honey, why don't you tell them if it's a boy or a girl?"

"Okay mom. Misty had twins."

Everyone except for Mrs. Ketchum fainted in shock. Nurse Joy had been walking by at that exact second, and immediately rushed in with a crack team of Chansey nurses and lots of stretchers. After everyone had been taken away, Mrs. Ketchum turned to Ash. "So Ash. What about May?"

Ash saw his chance to get rid of his mom. "She's right across the hall."

He shoved Mrs. Ketchum into May's room, closed the door, and listened as Mrs. Ketchum got caught up in the superhero squabble. He sat down against the wall. Someone walked down the hall and stopped in front of him. "Congratulations Ash!"

"Thanks. Who're you?"

"I'm a psychotic nut case! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Umm… You seem quite sane to me."

"I know that!" He burst out singing, " But people say I'm a geek, I'm moronic plus I'm meek, an annoying pipsqueak, with an unfortunate physique! But you can call me…. the Chameleon Freak!"

"You sound familiar. Have I met you before?"

"Maybe you have! But that remains to be seen! But if you can't find it, who cares?"

"Are you okay? Actually, you do seem somewhat insane. Do you suffer from insanity?"

"No. I enjoy every minute of it! Ha!"

"You know, I was once put in a mental ward. Did you escape from one?"

"No! I'm just a pariah who likes to make belittling comments about himself!"

"What's a pariah?"

"A social outcast!"

"Why are you an outcast?"

"Do you really need to ask?"

"Not really."

"Good! I like to be clear! Translucent if I can manage!"

"Why are you here?"

"I just wanted to take a break from my busy schedule and say CONGRATULATIONS! But seeing as I've just said that, I'll just say this now! END OF DISCUSSION!" And with he sprinted out of the hall laughing hysterically. "Gosh. He's a psychotic nut case if I ever saw one."

He fell asleep against the wall and woke up a little bit later. He peeked inside the room Misty was in and found her rocking Taylor to sleep. "How're you doing?"

"Good. My mom is here. Plus, so are David, Lance, Steven, Tracey, Gary, and Professor Oak. You know, I just realized Max will be tickled pink when he hears we named one of our kids the same name as him"

"I guess you're right. Anything interesting happen?"

"Max and Brock are having an argument about superheroes. And some nutcase just stopped by to congratulate me. It was odd. He seemed really familiar. Like I knew him from somewhere, but a long time ago. In a galaxy far, far away."

"Bizarre."

"Oh well. So how're you felling?"

"Not as tired as I did earlier. How about you?"

"I'm full of energy."

"Glad to hear it."

"Nurse Joy said you should rest for the day, and then you can go home."

"Good."

The day went by pretty quickly. Everyone came by to visit except May, who was sleeping after the heated discussion. Ash's mom was so delirious with happiness, she fainted. David, Max, and Brock thought the babies looked like meatloaf and were instantly knocked unconscious by Misty and her long distance mallet. Lance, Steven, and Gary all thought they weren't cute. They too were knocked unconscious. Tracey sketched the babies and when he showed them to Misty, he got this response. "Taylor's nose isn't that big!" Tracey never knew what hit him. But in reality he too fell victim to the long distance mallet. Professor Oak, not noticing the pile of bodies, said the babies resembled small and skinny Mr. Mimes. He met the agony of the mallet as well. Then the nut case known as Chameleon Freak stopped by and said they were cute but not that cute. He was hit so hard he flew a foot off the ground. (A/N that's right! I had myself beaten unconscious for you people! I hope you're satisfied!) It seemed like everyone they knew had seen the babies that day. Misty was about to go back to sleep when three more people stopped by.

"Prepare for no trouble 'cause were on our day off."

"Make it double there's no reason to scoff."

"We're here to adore your precious infants."

"We think they're cute and they have diapers for pants."

"They're cute when they're asleep and loud when they're not."

"And when they make a stinky it smells like leaf rot."

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! that's right!"

"WOBUFFET!"

Ash looked unhappy. "Quiet! You'll wake the babies!"

Misty didn't bother talking; she just introduced them to her little friend, Mr. Long Distance Mallet.

"Looks like Team Rockets losing consciousness again!"

"WOBUFFET!"

Nurse Joy came in to see who was making all that noise. "Oh my! Look at all of these unconscious people! I'd better get some stretchers!" And so she rushed out of the room and returned a few minutes later with a team of Chanseys and a whole lot of stretchers. After everyone had been taken away, Ash looked at his watch. "Uh oh! It's five minutes past ten! I can't stay up past ten! My metabolism won't allow it unless I'm hyped up on Pixy Sticks! I can feel myself falling asleep! I'm… losing… consciousness. Falling… asleep."

Ash slumped over in his chair. Misty smiled and nodded off as well. Meanwhile, over in May's room, Brock had come back and was holding Abigail. "You know May, I wish one of them had my looks. I've always wondered what a girl version of myself would look like. Probably really hot!"

"Don't get your hopes up."

"I can dream."

"What about your laptop?"

"You're right! I simply take a photo of you, scan it on to my computer, scan a picture of myself on, and edit your photo so you have my face and hairstyle! It's brilliant!"

"You do that. I'm going to bed."

May fell asleep while Brock worked furiously. When he finished, he printed out the photo and actually realized what he was looking at it for the first time.

"It's…It's…It's repulsive! Actually, I think it would be a curse for my good looks to be put on some unworthy girls face."

He shredded the picture, deleted the photo from his computer, and played pinball online. "I can never hit the ball with the flippers! How do people do it?"

The next morning, everyone who had been knocked unconscious came too.

David rubbed his head. "Man. I'd forgotten how hard Misty can hit! Hey, who're you?"

"I'm the Chameleon Freak! And if you'll excuse me, I must go continue to write this story! Farewell!" Chameleon Freak dashed off, waking everyone else up.

Max smiled. "I'm tickled pink that Misty named her boy after me!"

"Actually Max, I think it had nothing to do with you. I think it was just a coincidence."

"Awww… David! Why'd you have to ruin my moment?"

"I didn't want you to get a bigger head. If you did, you might not be able to support it with that scrawny little neck of yours!"

"Hey!"

"Is for horses."

"Why you!"

"Are both letters of the alphabet."

"I give up."

"The ghost?"

"NO!"

"Is what you use to smell."

"STOP!"

"Go."

"Please?"

"and thank you."

"For the love of all that's right in the world."

"Hate everything else."

"I'll kill you!"

"Unless I keep talking."

"AAAAAARRRRRRGH!"  
"Is a good way to take out your frustration."

"That's enough David."

"Yes Professor Oak. Oh well. I'm gonna go home and put some ice on this wound."

Everyone else stood up and left as well. Meanwhile, Ash and Misty had already made their way home. "It's good to be home. Right Ash?"

"Oh how right you are."

"By the way. Don't forget about 'the talk'."

"I haven't. I'll do that right now." Ash called out all of his Pokemon.

"Okay. Listen up. We have two infants in the house. Charizard! They cannot be barbequed! Do you understand?"

"Char."

"Pikachu! They cannot be zapped! Understood?"

"Pika."

"Lapras! They cannot be frozen or squirted! Understood?"

"Lap."

"Bulbasaur! You will not use Sleep Powder, Stun Spore, Poison Powder, Vine Whip, or any other plant attack! Understood?"

"Bulba."

"Now that we've all come to agreement on that, next set of rules. If you want to play with them, you must ask Misty or myself. When you play with them, be gentle! We don't want to hurt them! Everyone understand?"

"Char."

"Pika."

"Lap."

"Bulba."

"Good. Now, you want to meet them?"

"Char!"

"Pika!"

"Lap!"

"Bulba!"

"Okay then. Lets go upstairs."

With great difficulty, they made their way upstairs. Upon reaching the room, the Pokemon walked from on crib to another, looking down inside and smiling. After they walked back outside, leaving Ash in the house, the Pokemon discussed the new 'things' they had just seen. So everyone at home can understand what the Pokemon are saying, I'll turn on my handy dandy Pokemon Translator 2001 Transmogrified Special Edition with THZ Surround Sound, twenty-nine Subwoofers, and a built in refrigerator with those tiny little hot dogs!

"Okay. Being Ash's favorite Pokemon, I'm the leader of this group. So let's open the floor to ideas on what those 'things' were."

"Pikachu! We all know your Ash's favorite! Don't rub it in. Look what you did! You made Charizard cry!"

"Wahiawa! Mph. Th..tha…thanks Lapras. You always stick up for me."

"Think nothing of it my friend. Even though you're a fire type, and I'm a water type, we can still be friends."

"C'mon! My bulb will be five feet tall by the time this meeting starts! So what are those 'things'? What do you think, Mr. Big Head Leader?"

"Hey! Oh well. I think they're some sort of alien trying to take over the world."

"With what? The smells they produce?"

"Good point Lapras. I don't think they're really that hostile. But I still only trust them as far as could throw them."

"Seeing as your Seismic Toss is a force to be reckoned with, that could be pretty far Charizard. I must say though. Those 'things' were almost as cute as a female Bulbasaur when her bulb is in full bloom."

"You think everything's cute Bulbasaur!"

"So what? I can say things are cute if they are!"

"You've been pretty quiet Lapras. Do you have an idea?"

"Well. They kind of look like Ash and Misty. And Ash and Misty are really fond of them. Maybe they're Misty's litter."

All of the Pokemon agreed that this was the most likely answer they'd heard so far.

"I guess you're right."

"That's why Ash wanted us to be super careful around them."

"I guess you're right."

"We should probably help Misty as much as we can."

"I guess you're right."

"We should help Ash as well."

"I guess you're right."

"Will you stop guessing Pikachu?"

"I guess I can."

"That's it! I'm leaving this meeting!"

Charizard stood up and stomped off.

"I should see if he's alright. He might be upset."

Lapras waddled off after Charizard.

"I'm not about to be here all alone with you, oh ketchup addicted leader!"

Bulbasaur ran off to play in the flowers. He is a grass Pokemon after all.

Pikachu sighed. "I guess I can go and try and fix the toaster. Maybe a good shock will get it working again." Bulbasaur popped out of the roses. "WILL YOU STOP GUESSING?!"

"Fine."

Just so everyone knows, I'm turning off the Pokemon translator now. Pikachu walked into the house. He made his way into the kitchen, where Ash was attempting to toast some bread.

"Hey Pikachu. Could you try and fix the toaster?"

"Pika."

Pikachu zapped the toaster and Ash tried to toast bread again.

"It works! Thanks buddy! Here's some ketchup."

Pikachu's eyes widened and he smiled. Ash put the bottle on the floor and Pikachu grabbed it in his mouth and dashed off. "Just don't puke ketchup on my bed again!"

Ash grabbed the toast as it flew into the air, put it on a plate, made some tuna salad, added ketchup and mustard, put the salad between the toast, therefore making a sandwich, and carried it upstairs to Misty.

I'm just going to step in and interrupt this story for a few seconds, seeing as I have a life-changing announcement to make. You see, after this chapter, this story will be over. Yeah. Bummer. Anyway. I'll then start working on the sequel,_ Flee For Your Life! _ It'll be about the Max that is Ash and Misty's son, Taylor, Courtney, and Abby. Just thought I'd let you know. Moving on to the story, upon reaching the twins new room, Ash saw Misty busy rocking Taylor to sleep. He waited until she put down Taylor, and then he brought her the sandwich. "Hey. You looked somewhat hungry, so I brought you your favorite sandwich."

"Thanks. You know, they're a lot of hard work now, but they're just so cute. I wonder what they'll be like when they're older."

"Probably just as wonderful as their mom."

"Awww… Ash. You can be so sweet sometimes. Emphasis on sometimes."

"Hey!"

"Is for horses."

"Where'd you come up with that?"

"I heard David annoying Max the other day."

"Oh. Amazing how much those two can quarrel yet still treat each other like best friends."

"Yeah."

"Also, I just realized another good thing about when the twins are older."

"What?"

"They won't smell as much. Max at least. Taylor will probably have lots of perfume."

"I didn't."

"Well, it wouldn't have been of much use anyway. We were always traveling. Plus you slept in a sleeping bag."

"So did you."

"True."

Just then, Max started crying.

"I guess I'd better rock him to sleep."

"I'll do it."

Ash walked over and started rocking Max's crib gently. Misty got up and went downstairs to consume her sandwich. Ash rocked Max for a couple of minutes, and then after he still didn't fall asleep, Ash took him out of his crib and started cradling him in his arms. When Misty came back a couple of minutes later, she discovered Ash in the rocking chair with Max still in his arms. Both were asleep. "That's the cutest thing I've ever seen."

Taylor woke up at this sudden noise and started crying. Not wanting to wake up Ash or Max, she picked up Taylor and sat down next to Ash. After a couple minutes of rocking, Taylor drifter off into dreamland, along with Misty. It had been a long day after all. Pikachu, who had finished his ketchup, walked by the room and stopped. He walked over and curled up at Ash's feet. Just before dozing off himself, Pikachu smiled. Maybe these new humans wouldn't be so bad after all. They were helping Ash and Misty finally get the rest they deserved. And with that, he nodded off as well. Anyone walking by would have been unable to not go 'Awwwwwwwwwwwww. That's so cute'. So let's all picture Ash and Misty sleeping next to each other in rocking chairs, each one of them holding a baby, with a Pikachu sleeping on the floor. Now say it with me. "Awwwwwwwwwwwww. That's so cute!"

THE END


End file.
